A Night to Remember
by waterflower20
Summary: At the Ministry's Annual Valentine's Masquerade Charity Ball Hermione has to face the fact her ex not only attends but he's brought a young woman who claims to be his fiancé whilst she's all alone. Sparks fly, the infamous green monster makes an appearance and Hermione realises things with her and Draco are far from over. Written for DramioneLove Valentine's Fest in Live Journal.
1. Part I

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This is the piece I wrote for the DramioneLove Valentine's Fest at Live Journal. As per the rules of the fest I wasn't allowed to post this here until the Masterlist was out.

In the end of this first chapter you'll find the prompt I chose.

Many many thanks to my wonderful beta Ria Binger for helping me with this and RZZMG for hosting such a delightful fest! You should check it out, all fics are simply marvelous!

**A Night to Remember**

**Part I**

Balls weren't really Hermione's thing.

It wasn't like she didn't like to dress up and dance all night with her date and friends or that she didn't enjoy the general atmosphere of such events.

No.

She simply had bad luck. And that coming from someone as pragmatic and logical as Hermione was saying something.

Her very first ball, her coming of age Yule Ball as her mother had tearfully dubbed it when Hermione sent news of it with Hedwig back in her fourth year of schooling, ended in utter disaster although it started brilliantly.

Her date was a famous Quidditch star, Viktor Krum and she actually cleaned up rather nicely. Her schoolmates were shocked to realise that yes indeed, Hermione Granger was an actual girl and when she wanted she could turn heads. She just chose not to. There were more important matters to worry about at the time.

But back to the point.

No matter how that night started the end of it found her in tears and all because of an idiotic boy who realised she was a girl and his feelings for her when she was in someone else arms.

Things with Ron didn't work out eventually but at that point she was crazy in love with him and his words and attitude that night deeply hurt her.

So that was her first experience.

The second similar event was the first Victory Ball a year after Voldemort's downfall.

It took place in the finally renovated Hogwarts, the place the dark wizard fell, and as was expected it was a very grim event. A year wasn't enough to heal their many wounds and the ball was quite morose. Even when she, Harry and Ron were awarded their Merlin's Order First Class during the ceremony in the end, the memory of the ones who weren't there to receive their own award clouded their possible happiness and pride. Harry gave a tearful speech and the three left soon after.

Worse than the atmosphere were the whispers and speculations Rita Skeeter had started a few months earlier about what exactly the trio did all alone in the wild whilst in their secret mission to destroy Voldemort. And of course Hermione's supposed nights of passion with Harry when Ron was away.

After that the new Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt decided it was time the wizarding community to start healing and progress into a new era where prejudices and preconceived notions of blood superiority were put to rest. A truly difficult endeavour but when he had the full support of the Boy Who Won it became significantly easier.

The oldest pureblooded families opposed the new movement as was expected but some actually embraced the new world order, being intelligent enough to realise it was the best course of action.

One of those families were surprisingly the Malfoys.

Draco was acquitted based on his young age and Harry's testimony that the young Malfoy did what he did under duress. His parents and his own life were on the line and even then he wasn't capable to finish the last portion of his mission. Actually killing Albus Dumbledore. Harry, under Veritaserum told the court how Draco lowered his wand before the Death Eaters arrived unwilling to commit murder.

Of course Narcissa's lie which saved Harry's life and secured their victory was enough to assure her and her only son got away with no punishment but it helped Draco's damaged reputation. It helped that Draco didn't actually had the Dark Mark despite what everyone -Harry and Ron included- thought.

Lucius' crimes on the other hand were a one way ticket to Azkaban. The cunning Slytherin though proved he had brains. He made a deal with the Ministry; he helped them corner and arrest the remaining Death Eaters and those who helped during the Dark Lord's reign and he remained a free man. Of course the prestige and influence he was used to was all but none existent.

All he had left was his fortune and family.

After what he put his family through he had to admit that that was enough.

The first Ministry's Valentine's Day Masquerade Charity Ball in 2002 was hosted in Malfoy Manor and organised and paid for by the hosting family as an act of good will. It was a success and ever since then it became an Annual event.

It was the last Ball Hermione had attended and although it went splendidly -she accompanied Neville as Hannah was busy that night and Hermione didn't want to go with a stranger- it marked the beginning of something that ultimately became the biggest mistake of her life.

Harry and Ron were worried about her, her last visit in the enormous Manor wasn't exactly pleasant, and they were close to her at all times. But it wasn't so bad.

Lucius and Narcissa were perfectly polite, although she was sure the obnoxious man thought it beneath him when his wife forced him to apologise to a lowly Muggle Born for what he allowed his crazed sister in law to do to her.

Narcissa, coldly beautiful Narcissa, thanked them for testifying in her son's favour but still it was fairly obvious that no matter how accepting they appeared to be of the new intermingling society, it was plain that they still thought themselves above the rest of the world.

Bigotry, so deeply rooted, was hard to disappear overnight.

Hermione gave them points for trying though.

A few weeks later much to the brunette's surprise her boss, Amos Diggory, announced that Draco Malfoy joined the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures

and assigned her to show the blond around.

It wouldn't be so awkward if she hadn't slept with him during the Charity ball in his Manor.

Hermione was never one to give in to temptation but damn, she was drunk, sexually frustrated -her last boyfriend Antony Goldstein was more interest in his job as an Unspeakable than her- and Draco Malfoy was a hot wizard. It really wasn't her fault.

_He_ was the sober one, he should have hexed her and pushed her away but _nooo_, he kissed her hungrily and pulled her into his room and proceeded to shag her all over the place.

Around four the next morning she had woken up disoriented and sneaked out without alerting him and swore to herself never to mention the night of debauchery again.

Unfortunately Draco wasn't of the same mind. As he said whilst fucking her in her office he didn't appreciate waking up with a rather painful erection and finding out she had ran away like a cowardly Hufflepuff.

Hermione tried; really she did, to avoid him after they thoroughly tested every horizontal

surface in her office but if it was something Draco Malfoy was that was determined.

She found herself pulled into supply closets when she least expected to, he invented reasons to come to her office or for her to be forced to visit him in his own just so he could see what kind of knickers she wore that day.

The brunette witch knew she was in serious trouble when he started hunting her outside of their work place.

At first she thought she was hallucinating, seeing blonds everywhere, but when he 'assaulted' her in a night club's ladies room on one of the rare girls' night out Ginny had succeeded to drag her to she knew that thing they had wasn't something she could just ignore.

For Merlin's sake her lips were constantly chapped from all the biting she did to keep her sounds of pleasure quiet because Draco had an exhibitionism kink.

No place was sacred for the blonde Slytherin.

He fingered her whilst they had an office meeting, found her when she was shopping and ate her out into the changing room refusing to put up privacy and silencing charms only telling her to 'be quiet kitten'.

Six months after they started their sordid affair Viktor came in England for a visit and asked her out to dinner. Half an hour before her date she found herself bent over her couch, her pretty satin skirt flipped over her waist and Draco pounding away into her, his clothes still on. She thanked the deities she had permanent silencing charms on her apartment or else there wouldn't be a soul in the building who wouldn't had heard her screams.

Draco made it perfectly clear that day that she was his and only his. He was a possessive bastard and hated to share.

Shocked as she was, she still had the presence of mind to demand an explanation and a straight answer on what exactly they were doing.

It was clear they were physically attracted to each other but did he want more?

He did.

But he wasn't ready to go public, he needed time to prepare his parents for a Muggle Born girlfriend and he would prefer no one to know. Merlin knew her friends wouldn't be able to keep it a secret.

Hermione, shamefully and embarrassedly admitted to having feelings for the blond beyond lust causing him to smirk.

She granted him the time he wished and agreed to a secret relationship.

Going in all the trouble a relationship with Draco would cause if the public knew was too much drama for both of them. She needed to focus on her job (her career plan was to transfer to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in a couple of years and her work performance must be exceptional till then) and she could enjoy her new boyfriend without having to worry about what everyone thought or gossip about her.

But over a year had passed since they became officially -or unofficially- a couple and he was still adamantly against telling their friends and family. Having stupidly fall in love with him she tried to keep her thoughts to herself and avoid bringing it up too often but she found herself jealous of her friends; of any couple showing affection publicly to be honest. She wasn't jealous of them per ce, more like what they had.

A real relationship that was.

After spending Christmas alone because he bailed at the last minute, saying his mother had planned a small party for the close friends of the family she had to admit to herself that Draco would never come clean with his parents.

They were seeing each other for close to two years and last time she saw Narcissa Malfoy and her son, Draco didn't even acknowledge her although he greeted Pansy who was with her, sparing her nary a glance.

Later that evening she attended a Weasley family dinner and Ginny announced her pregnancy. She was just six weeks along but the young couple couldn't keep the news to themselves.

The memory of Ginny and Harry, their hands rubbing Gin's still flat stomach with a look of absolute euphoria on their faces made her own stomach twist and turn.

Because it was accompanied by an image that was growing further and further away.

An image of her and Draco cuddling in her comfy couch, her belly rounded with their baby.

Tears were gathered in the corner of her eyes and she blamed it on her happiness for the news. She couldn't tell them the real reason, she already felt pathetic; she had no need to see the pitying looks they would surely send her way.

Because that was what she had become. A pathetic fool blinded by her love that she hadn't realise that Draco would never change; he would never risk his father's wrath and the general pureblood society's reactions if it became known he was seeing a Muggle Born, a mudblood.

And that knowledge hurt her more deeply than anything.

Really his only excuse was his parents' reaction. Her friends were not a matter; she would never allow their opinions dictate how she would live her life and after all Harry had made a truce with Draco after his testimony and Ron had learnt to tolerate him.

His own friends were no different. Pansy was engaged to Ron fro crying out loud!

Blaise Zabini, a close friend of Draco's, was one of the few purebloods who publicly declared his support for Minister Shacklebolt and embraced the intermingling with the non magical world.

Hermione had a very good relationship with the dark skinned Slytherin.

Blaise was working in the Department of International Magical Cooperation and they had to work together once for the latest attempt to revive the Triwizard Tournament. They spent three months working from dawn to dusk for than damn tournament but thankfully it came to fruition without anyone dying this time. Their two teams went in the Leaky for drinks that night.

He frequently visited her office for chats and always remembered to bring her something from his trips to the continent.

She had a feeling Blaise was aware of her relationship with Draco if his knowing looks were anything to go by every time the blond was brought up in conversation.

Draco on the other hand didn't appreciate finding her laughing her arse off over a joke Blaise told her or the two of them having lunch.

The day after the disastrous -or based on perceptive quite successful- dinner at the Burrow

she avoided Draco like the plague, needing to collect her thoughts and decide on the best course of action for her.

It was the first time in her career the brunette witch left work early.

She reset her wards so Draco wouldn't be able to apparate or floo in and sat on her couch, a pint of chocolate ice cream on her lap and cried. Hermione's decisions were always based on logic and not emotion. She had the unique ability to separate her feelings during her decision making process, evaluate every aspect of the subject she studied, think about all possible roots and then decide logically on the best course. And then she threw her emotions into the mix.

It was cold but effective.

But the latest decision she had made was guaranteed to break her heart.

And it did.

When she restored her wards a fuming Draco immediately apparated in demanding to know why he wasn't allowed in.

The young woman was tired. Tired of this farce of a relationship, tired of hearing him echoing back the 'I love you' she so gracelessly offered him every time they made love never saying it first; tired of his broken promises, tired of waiting for tomorrow constantly. Most of all she was tired being just his dirty little secret.

Looking ahead with a blank look on her face she told him about Ginny's news. Draco was smart; the realisation dawning on his face and the following horror that replaced it was answer enough on her unspoken questions.

Hermione didn't cry, didn't shout or demand an explanation. She calmly asked him to leave and not bother her ahead.

When his face flushed and he demanded an explanation she asked instead when he planned to say the truth to his parents.

His stutter made her snap.

She slapped him and the fight started.

She called him a liar, a coward and a bastard who wasn't even man enough to stand up to his father for the woman he claimed he loved. She was better than this, she deserved better than a scared little boy who obeyed his father's every whim when said father only caused his family tears and misfortune.

The moment the words crossed her lips she knew she had crossed the line. His family was a sore spot for him but his love for his parents was genuine.

But hearing him call her filth, a mudblood slut who wasn't worthy of being more that just a casual fuck and he certainly couldn't present her to his own mother made bile rise in her throat.

Those words she would never forgive.

But she wouldn't give him the pleasure of showing how much he cut her. After two years with him she had learnt how to properly conceal her emotions.

Coldly she thanked him for their time together and asked him to leave and never contact her again.

He sneered and left without a word.

Her pillows that night were soaked with tears.

After three weeks of moping and being miserable enough was enough.

Today was the third Ministry's Annual Valentine's Masquerade Charity Ball and thankfully the blond arse had previous obligations and couldn't attend.

Thankfully because Pansy had laughed off her words about bad luck and forced her to join her and Ginny's hunt for the perfect dress. The wizarding world was still very conservative when it came to formal attire and Pansy -having being introduced to Muggle fashion by Hermione- decided they should pick dresses from Muggle boutiques. Ginny wisely muttered that they would shock the rest of the attendees but Pansy was nonplussed.

And Ginny wasn't really against the idea, especially after she found a stunning dress that complimented her still slim figure. It was floor length green silk with a slit up to her mid thigh, the upper cut out part was two thick pieces of silk covering her fuller breast, and the gold straps wrapped around her back and came to circle the waist of it. She matched it with black high heeled sandals with a gold strap. A gold emerald necklace Harry had given her for their wedding anniversary glinted on her pale neck. A simple silk green mask was lying on Pansy's bed.

Her shining red hair was left flowing down her back. Her creamy skin had that glow all expecting mothers had and Hermione swore she had never seen such a pretty witch.

Pansy of course had huffed in annoyance and Hermione had to correct herself saying that she was equally stunning with their red headed friend.

Sure Pansy wasn't traditionally beautiful with her pug nose -that Ron refused to let her fix in a plastic surgeon, claiming he found it adorable and cute- but she was quite attractive with her strong features, intense eyes and full lips. She was slightly taller than Hermione, with a thin figure and like all pureblood witches an icy aura surrounding her and expressionless blue eyes. After three years with Ron and hanging out with Gryffindors she had warmed but she was still the infamous Queen of the Bitches when she wanted to.

Despite Pansy's desire to stun the crowds as she claimed beforehand, Pansy chose a very modest floor length blue one shoulder layered flouncing cocktail party dress that hugged her figure and brought out the icy blue flecks in her eyes. She picked a pair of Christian Louboutin black leather Discoteka sandals and finished the outfit with the diamond-sapphire bracelet her parents had given her as a graduation present. Her light blue mask had black feathers stuck to it.

Hermione spent two hours trying to find the picky brunette a perfect hairstyle but in the end she managed to satisfy her friend with a high textured bun updo that showed her elegant swan throat and the design of her upper dress.

Unfortunately for the usually modest Gryffindor witch, Ginny and Pansy took it upon themselves to find her a proper dress that would make a certain Slytherin eat his words.

Yes her relationship with Draco was a secret but Ginny and Pansy were her best girl friends. After she ended it and kept acting like a zombie they forced her to tell the truth. Pansy was furious with her snarky brat of a childhood friend but had to agree not to mention anything to him after Hermione's tearful pleas.

But that didn't mean the plotting Slytherin Queen wasn't out for revenge in Hermione's stead. She had taken upon her to show Draco what he was missing and the Charity Ball held in the Ministry that year was the perfect opportunity. Hermione believed that her ex wouldn't attend but Pansy knew better.

After recruiting Blaise and Theo (Draco's best friends who agreed he needed to learn a lesson) to her cause she knew the blond's every move.

Much to her chagrin Hermione refused to go with Blaise or anyone for that matter so Pansy had to settle for her coming alone.

And really the dress the two picked was outrageous! Not that it wasn't beautiful but it was completely inappropriate for such a formal event!

Too... Provocative!

"And that my dear Granger is the point." Pansy calmly answered her.

They were in Pansy's chambers in her family Manor preparing for the Ball and Hermione was just presented with her dress.

Her hair and male-up was ready but she had qualms about the actual dress. It was just... Not her.

"This is not me, Pansy." She resignedly pointed out. "I'm not expected to show up looking like- like a- a trollop!"

"A trollop? Are you joking?" Ginny snapped impatiently. She was supposed to meet Harry at the Ministry in less than an hour; she had no time for Hermione's insecurities. "Anyone who knows you know that you are anything but. What you wear doesn't make you any different."

"But-

"But nothing Granger." Pansy cut her as she fixed her make-up. "You are a young beautiful woman. You have a great body and as my dear old grandmother always said; if you got it you flaunt it. A pureblood she was, and she never entered a social event without shocking everyone. Can you believe that she once actually wore trousers? And that was more than fifty years ago!"

"Seriously?" The two Gryffindors asked surprised. Women in trousers may be an every day thing for Muggles but the wizarding society wasn't so fashion forward. Or forward period. Witches started wearing short sleeves and mini skirts very recently and that was still considered indecent and scandalous by the older generations.

"Oh yes. After that grandpa started the rumours that she was touched in the head and he just obliged to her whims to keep her happy. She made him regret it though later. Grandma was a vicious lady. Thank Salazar she loved me."

"You do know you have a weird family, right?" Hermione bluntly said. Pansy laughed.

"Oh Granger, every pureblooded family has their secrets. Why do you think we have so many broom closets in our vast ancient Manors? To keep our skeletons in there! With how private society was till recently it was no difficult to keep anything we didn't wish the public to know a secret. For example did you know the first Lucius Malfoy courted _Muggle _Queen Elizabeth the First, and after she denied him it is believed he jinxed her and that's the reason she died unmarried?"

Now that was news.

"You are joking!" Ginny squealed laughing.

"No. Of course the Malfoys vehemently deny the accusations; many historical facts though prove that the family did in fact had close connections to Muggle high society until the Statute of Secrecy became efficient in 1692 and until today many believe their great fortune came from dabbling into Muggle currency and in the latest century into the rapidly progressing technology field. If you'd been in Malfoy Manor you would see they have plenty of Muggle art pieces. Again nothing can be proved but Draco does seem rather well acquainted with mobiles and computers don't you think?"

Hermione tilted her head thoughtfully. It was true Draco never showed any kind of interest, positive or negative, when she used her cell phone in front of him. He didn't jump in surprise when it rang -like Ron- or questioned her sanity when she seemingly talked to thin air.

Now that she thought about it she had found him many nights he slept over watching TV or browsing in her laptop. He had shrugged off her questions claiming it was stupidly easy after he had watched her many times use her computer but it always bugged her how familiar he seemed to be with her Muggle appliances.

"Yes actually." She answered frowning.

"So you are telling me that the stuck up, arrogant, 'purebloods are superior to Muggles' Malfoys owe their fortune to Muggles?!" Ginny asked practically gushing in excitement.

"Before you start gossiping I must inform you _again _that nothing has been proven. All is speculation and rumours."

"Yes but rumours for centuries! For them to persist for hundred of years it must be true!" Ginny insisted petulantly.

"Ginny people think Elvis is still alive for Merlin's sake! That doesn't mean it's true!" Hermione groaned as she twisted a lock of hair in her finger.

"If dad is right and Elvis is a wizard then it could be true!"

Dear lord she had forgotten Arthur's infatuation with 'the King' and his strong belief that he was actually a wizard in disguise and still alive.

"Who is Elvis?" Pansy asked with an arched brow.

"Not important!" Hermione shouted as she pointed a newly manicured finger at the beautiful dress. "Point is I'm not wearing that and that's final!"

"You are so wearing that even if I have to body bind you and spell it on you!" Ginny threatened as she brandished her wand. Hermione eyed it nervously. Her hormones had caused Gin's magic to run amok twice so far, and Molly told them it was only going to intensify until she passed the three month mile stone. And the shorter witch had no inclination to sport pink hair or Morgana forbid speak in haikus for a week. George may think it hilarious but she would be the laughing stock in the office if she fell victim to her friend's wrath.

Not to mention Ginny's eyes seemed unnaturally bright. Crying fits were also regular.

"Okay, fine." She sulkily agreed. "Just calm down woman. Stressing is not good for the baby."

"Acting like an idiot is annoying for the mummy so you better watch it for now if you care about your future godson."

"Isn't she a girl?" Pansy asked as she helped Hermione pull the silky dress of its hanger and undress.

"Harry thinks so but I know it's a boy. I can feel it." Ginny nodded as she rubbed her naked belly.

"I would feel sorry for you if he turns out like James Potter but after what you are forcing me to wear I'll just sit back and enjoy." Hermione dryly commented.

"Oh shush."

"Well well well, what do we have here? Did Pansy already dump you Weasley?"

The drawl was unmistakeable, the dryness that accompanied it made Harry and Ron simultaneously rolled their eyes at his predictable snarky remarks.

"Malfoy. That's a surprise." Harry commented as he turned around to lock eyes with his childhood nemesis and now someone he would go as far as to consider a friend.

Draco Malfoy was as always dressed impeccably, his dark suit was fitting his tall broad framed body like a glove and his shirt and tie matched in colour. His dress shoes were shining and his pale sharp face was hidden by his black mask. There was no mistaking his platinum blond locks though. His silver eyes were cold as was his smile as he inclined his head in greeting.

"Yeah, Ferret. Thought you had plans." Ron casually sipped his firewhiskey as he lifted a scarlet brow inquisitively.

Draco's jaw hardened as the nickname never failed to provoke his anger even after ten years.

"Obviously I changed my mind Weasel. You do know how much I simple _love _this kind of events." He sarcastically replied, flashing a challenging smile when Ron's ears turned red.

"Now now children." Harry intervened, not interest to watch a brawl between the two grown men. "Enough with the petty insults. Are you adults or not?"

"For once Potter is right." Draco smiled pleasantly and with a flourish motioned to the young woman standing right beside him who had gone unnoticed. She was tall and willowy with chocolate brown hair and soft brown eyes and kind face. Like all pureblood women in attendance she was dressed in a very modest claret cap sleeve bead organza A line evening ball dress, gold T strap sandals, a pair of simple black pearl drop earrings and a priceless diamond-ruby bracelet to match her red dress. In her hand she was holding a lacy-satin mask. "Weasley, Potter may introduce to you Miss Astoria Greengrass. She was two years below us in school."

"Greengrass?" Harry repeated as he politely shook her delicate hand. "Any relation to Daphne?"

"She's my older sister." Astoria's voice was soft, melodic and sweet. Her smile was genuine when she shook hands with Ron. "You know her?"

"She's close friends with my fiancé, Pansy Parkinson and we have the occasional dinner." Ron smiled as he looked up the entrance to the vast ballroom in search of said fiancé. Pansy was never punctuate, she believed such trivialities beneath her and ever since Hermione introduced her to the concept of fashionably lateness Pansy took it upon herself to always make an entrance. He still blamed Hermione for that.

"Oh! Pansy is a close family friend! I heard she got engaged but with my apprenticeship I have no time to socialize." Astoria regretfully informed.

"Apprenticeship?" Harry asked just to be cordial.

"Astoria is studying under Slughorn to be a Potions Mistress. He says she's very talented." Draco smiled affectionately at the brunette witch, her cheeks turning rosy.

"Really?" Ron forgot about the search for Pansy and turned to the younger woman. "Well thank the powers that be! That old bugger has been hounding Hermione to be his student ever since she graduated! He just couldn't take no for an answer, right Harry?"

The two shared a laugh not noticing how Draco's eyes flashed and his lips thinned.

Astoria smiled.

"I know. It's no surprise really; Miss Granger is a legend at Hogwarts for her academic achievements. No one had scores so high since He Who Must Not Be Named. I've been pleading with Professor Slughorn since my graduation to take me under his tutelage but he refused in the hopes that Miss Granger will be convinced she belongs in the world of potion making."

"Tell me about it. I think she actually jinxed him last time he cornered her in the Leaky." Harry narrowed his eyes in remembrance.

"Doesn't surprise me. She never liked the old fool." Ron chortled.

"Enough." Draco's cold tone made his three companions look at him weirdly. "This is a party if I'm not mistaken. And talking about Granger is not my idea of fun."

"Draco." Astoria whispered clutching his hand.

"Relax Malfoy. We know you and Mione don't get along-"

"Now what utter gibberish. I'm sure Draco _adores _Hermione."

Pansy swaggered to Ron's side, her long dress swishing as she moved her hips enticingly and winked at Harry.

"Pans! You look exquisite love!" Ron exclaimed as he grasped her hand and brought it to his lips, his eyes shining with love.

"You look dashing yourself my love." Pansy breathed out lovingly.

"Merlin get a room."

"Harry!" Ron's ears turned scarlet as he glared at his smirking friend.

"Yeah Potter, snarky comments are not appreciated. Especially from you." Pansy sneered. She turned her deep blue eyes on her blond friend and then the brunette witch standing beside him. "Tori! I had no idea you would be coming!"

Astoria smiled apologetically. "My apologies Pansy. I honestly hadn't planned to attend but Draco was persistent."

"Oh he was wasn't he?" She slyly asked.

"Well I couldn't exactly come alone now could I? That would be pathetic." He snarled as he eyed his best female friend. He didn't like the glint in her eye.

"This is a Valentine's Ball. Are you making a statement by coming together? Because for the last several weeks I'm hearing quite the gossip about you two."

Draco's already pale face turned ashen.

"That's none of your business Parkinson." He bit out furiously. "What-

"Are you starting a fight again Pans? You promised to play nice." Came Ginny Potter's cheery voice as she appeared behind her husband clad in a sexy green dress.

"Ginny! You look-

"Like a slag!"

"Sexy I was going to say." Harry continued with a glare at his best friend who was eyeing his sister disapprovingly.

"Thank you honey. You look dashing by the way." She purred and his blush was Weasley worthy.

"Can you not do that in front of me? For Merlin's sake Gin I'm your brother!"

"I'm pregnant you dolt! How do you think I got that way?"

"Eew! Not hearing, I'm deaf! Lalalala!"

"Ron stop singing. I love you but that's not a torture I'm willing to submit myself to, sorry. And Ginny stop provoking him. You are doing it on purpose, so stop!"

"I love it when you are being a bitch Parkinson. Reminds me of the old good days." Draco chuckled.

"Bite me sneak boy. Now to the more important matters. Pottette where in Hell is Granger? She was supposed to floo in after you! I think I specifically told you that if she made any fuss you should body bind her, levitate her and throw her of the balcony! I'm sure your husband and Ron would have caught her. They are Aurors for Merlin's sake, their reflexes are remarkable!"

"What?!"

"Granger's coming?"

Malfoy's eyes were wide as he regarded his school mate with sudden interest.

"Of course." Ginny intervened with a hostile look directed at him. His brows hit his hairline.

"And who is she coming with? I'm not sure there's a sane man who would ask _her _out if there was another available witch." Draco sneered as he titled his head mockingly.

"There's no need to be such a bastard about it Malfoy. Just because you don't like Mione doesn't mean you can insult her." Harry frowned.

"Ah but do you really dislike her, Drake? Or are you simple jealous of who might escort her?" Pansy leered.

Draco scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous Pansy. Why would I be jealous of that poor chap? If there's an actual chap."

"I'm sure I can find a reason why you'd be jealous." Ginny casually stated her brown eyes alight with unholy glee as she stared at something behind them.

"Oh really Red? Then please enlighten me why would I be jealous of the beaver's boyfriend?"

"Oh not just you, Drakey. I think all men in this room would too." Pansy, who had caught sight of what held Ginny's attention, smirked like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you two talking about?" Ron scowled as he noticed their attention was elsewhere.

"More importantly who are you look- Dear Heavens is that...?" Harry's breathe caught and his green eyes widen comically.

"Oh yes!" Ginny gushed.

Ron and Astoria turned to see what was so enthralling and froze.

"She's_ beautiful._" Astoria breathed and clutched Draco's arm tightly. The blond frowned at his companions' behaviour and turned sharply to look; his jaw unhinged and his brain short circuited.

Hermione cursed Ginny Potter's persuasiveness to hell and back and regretted her own inability to say no as she descended the stairs to the newly restored ballroom in the Ministry of Magic.

Everyone, and she meant _everyone_, had stop what they were doing to gawk at her. And she really couldn't blame them.

Thankfully her satin-lacy mask covered the top part of her face so her identity was a mystery for now.

And no matter her insecurity and nervousness she couldn't lie. She felt for the first time in a long time sexy.

Her voluminous hair was pulled into a messy updo with the front strands free framing her heart shaped face, her make-up was natural but the bold red lip stick made her look seductive.

And her dress. Goddess her dress... She couldn't believe Pansy and Ginny actually bought this for her.

It was a floor length, gold strapless gown. The top part was corset fashioned with a thin gold belt emphasizing her small waist. With the exception of her breasts, the whole dress was completely see through. The dress didn't allow for a bra but she wore a pair of delicate golden satin knickers that covered her bum. A pair of champagne coloured Christian Louboutin Hyper Prive Peeptoe Pumps from Pans extensive collection was on her petite feet and her right wrist was wrapped in her priced Earendil Wrap Cuff Bracelet dated to the Middle Ages, a present from Harry and Ron for her twenty first birthday.

She felt sensual, sensational.

Her eyes travelled on the guests and her heart flattered when she caught sight of many familiar faces.

Pansy and Ginny had found their significant others and were standing with a pretty brunette witch in a red dress and-

_Merlin no._

There were only two men in the magical world with that colour of hair and she knew for a fact Lucius Malfoy would rather eat his own cane than attend this kind of event.

_But _he_'s supposed to be in France! He told me he had business to attend there that couldn't be postponed!_

_And you are so sure he told the truth right? _A snide voice bit back at her as she internally flinched. _Because he was so honest with you? Or you forgot what Pansy told you the week before your break up? Would you like a reminder?_

_No! It hurts enough as it is! _She answered back mentally and shook her head.

So Draco had lied to her again. No surprise there. For two fucking years all he did was lie to her face so why was such a surprise that he did so again?

_Because you are still in love with him!_

_No I'm not!_

_Yes you are! But he doesn't deserve your love! Look! He already has someone else! And not _just _someone! Recognise his little date from somewhere?_

"Hermione! You look-

"Amazing!" Harry laughed as he hugged her tightly. Without her realising it she had reached her friends.

"I agree but I didn't think you were the type to wear something so... um.. Revealing?" Ron blushed heavily as he stubbornly kept his eyes on her face.

"Slutty I think is the most appropriate word Weasley." Draco's cold voice sent a knife straight to her gut.

"Draco!" Astoria gasped and smacked him lightly on his broad chest. She turned to Hermione with a small apologetic smile on her painted lips. "I'm sorry about that."

"No need for apologies. Especially when you are not the one to insult me. But I'm used to Malfoy's snide remarks by now. They don't affect me." She monotonously replied as she stared for a second on Astoria's hand now resting on Draco's chest.

The arrogant blond seemed to notice it too and smirked spitefully.

"How rude of me, Astoria let me introduce you to Hermione Granger. Granger, meet Astoria Greengrass," he paused for dramatic effect and then with a victorious, vicious smirk "my fiancé."

**A/N: **This is the end of the first chapter. Next one coming next week. Hope to see you there!

**Prompt: **Hermione runs into Draco, her co-worker & secret lover/ex-secret lover (whichever you want), at the Ministry's Valentine's Masquerade Charity Ball. He's brought a date. She's come alone & is insanely jealous.

**Extra Notes:** Comedy or Drama (depending on where you want to take the story). Post-Hogwarts, EWE. Can include angry/jealous or make-up sex, if you want to take it that far, but if so, then I want hot, hard wall sex.

**Squicks/No-No Content: **No violence. No sexually deviant stuff.


	2. Part II

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Beta'd by Ria Binger.

**A Night to Remember**

**Part II**

"Draco." Pansy's tone was biting as she chanced a look at the frozen Gryffindor. Draco watched Hermione relishing the pain on her suddenly ashen face.

Hermione fought to recompose herself and when she was sure her voice wouldn't break she smiled beautifully and extended a petite hand.

"Then I think congratulations are in order." She steadily answered, causing his smile to drop. His eyes narrowed behind his mask and his lips pressed together. Astoria, not noticing her fiancé's fuming mood or Harry and Ron's confused faces, returned Hermione's smile with an unsure one.

"Thank you." Came the soft reply.

_Oh fuck, she's _nice_? Aren't pureblood women supposedly bitches?_

_You do realise Pansy is one of your closest friends right?_

_Yes... But that doesn't mean she isn't an utter bitch most of the time. I just learnt to live with it._

_Snap out of it Granger!_

Harry was speaking, what was he saying?

"Hermione?"

"He asked if you wanted a drink." Pansy hissed in her ear.

"Oh yes, thank you Harry. A glass of elderberry wine would be lovely." At least her friends were there to keep her sanity intact. Harry nodded with a concerned look on his face and went to the refreshments table to collect her beverage.

"So Mione are we going to meet your secret boyfriend tonight or what?"

Thank God she wasn't drinking anything or she would have spit it out. Draco was faring no better as he glanced at her quickly before morphing his face back to its usual passive mask.

Ginny and Pansy were looking at him with a look that plainly said 'oh now you decide to be intuitive!'

"What?" She stupidly asked.

"Your boyfriend. I've told you a million times, you are shit at lying. You keep disappearing on us, claim you have plans or are sick when we invite you out and you refuse all invitations for a date. You are either seeing someone or playing for the other team."

"Ronald Weasley!" Ginny smacked him and he growled in pain as he glared at his little sister.

"What was that for?"

"For being an insensitive prick!"

"Jesus Ron, didn't you guys think I could actually be focused on my job? I mean you know my plans to put for a transfer this autumn!" She snapped angrily, missing Draco's surprised expression.

"You showed up in George's party last year with love bites on your neck!" He quipped and she was sure the blush that covered her face went all the way to her breasts. Oh she remembered that night alright. Draco had acquired a copy on the infamous Kama Sutra and was hell bend on trying everything in it. By the time he let her go she was in no state of mind to remember to glamour the various love bites on her body.

"Shut up!" Pansy shrieked and shoved his shoulder. He was much larger than her so he barely moved but he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry Mione, we're just worried-

"No, I think it's a very good question." Draco cut in gleefully, his silver eyes now dark as he eyed her. Hermione felt naked under his intense scrutiny. "Did you actually have a secret boyfriend Granger? Although I wonder who in their right mind would actually date a swot like you-

"You are out of line Malfoy." Harry sharply reprimanded as he appeared beside his close friend.

"No Harry it's okay." Hermione calmly intervened. She had enough of Draco's sour attitude. If he wanted to be an arse about it then Merlin help her she'll return the favour. She delicately took the glass of dark wine. She cleared her throat. "It's true; I _was_ seeing someone. But it turns out he wasn't who I thought he was and I just simply couldn't keep wasting my time on him. He was not worth it."

Draco looked like he had been slapped; Hermione was sure that if he was not wearing a mask his cheeks would be an angry red colour.

"Oh."

"Sorry Hermione."

Oh how she adored her boys. They knew her well enough to realise she didn't want words of comfort or sympathy; the only thing she needed was for them to be there when she would feel like opening up. And they would, she knew they would.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Ginny announced out of the blue as the silence grew awkward. Everyone stared at her weirdly. She looked at Hermione and Pansy expectantly.

"Oh! I'll come with you." Hermione caught on quickly and elbowed Pansy.

"Ouch! I mean I want to go too." She dropped a kiss on Ron's cheek and followed after them.

"Women are weird." They heard Ron muttering and Pansy snickered.

"I hate him." Hermione spat as she dabbed her eyes with a silk handkerchief Pansy magicked into existence. Unsurprisingly it matched her dress. "How could he say those things to me?"

"Draco is a bastard; you know it, I know it, heck I'm sure his own parents know it. But you gave as well as you get! I'm so proud of you honey!" Ginny complimented as she soothingly rubbed her back.

"I'm not sure." Pansy bit her lip thoughtfully and the other two witches looked at her. "Oh don't get me wrong I loved how you told him off, the fact he couldn't say something back must be eating him up inside I'm positive. It's just... You _did_ hit him where it hurts him most... His pride."

"So?" The brunette Gryffindor fumed. "What about _my _pride? Was I supposed to let him talk like that about me? And it's the truth! He would never talk to his parents, you know as well as I do that he was going along with their plans for him! You told me so yourself! For God's sake we only broke up three weeks ago and he's already engaged to Astoria Greengrass!"

"Damn it witch I didn't mean it like that! You were right to snap, heck if it was me he would already be in his way to St Mungo's by now. It's just... It's Draco. He never handled slights at his pride well. I'm not sure he'll do so now. Just... Avoid being alone with him tonight alright? Please?"

"Do you think he'll hurt her? For telling him off when he was the one to start it?" Ginny asked disturbed.

"No! For Merlin's sake he's not a monster you know!"

"Then what Parkinson? I know Draco, I may not like him very much at the moment but he would never hurt me." Hermione murmured.

"Physically yes. But you know how cruel he can be. And if no one's there for him to watch his words... I know you Granger. And no matter how well you pretend to be, I know you still love the prick. You wouldn't be so upset over his engagement if not. And I know that his words always manage to penetrate that thick skin of yours. He knows it too. Don't allow him the chance to say something that will make you hate him. You must have some good memories from your time together. Don't let his stubbornness and hurt pride destroy that for you."

Hermione lowered her head and nodded sadly. Oh she had enough encounters with an enraged Draco to know he often spoke without thinking and he rarely apologised. Instead choosing to show how sorry he was with actions.

"Great. Now let's go back before they start thinking we're doing more than powdering our noses." Pansy waggled her eyebrows suggestively with a leering smile.

"You are a pervert Parkinson." Ginny laughed.

"Oh I know! It's one of the reasons your dear brother loves me so much!"

"Ew! Too much information!"

Hermione watched her friends dance with a small wistful smile. Her heart gave a painful twitch. Oh how she yearned for a love like theirs.

Why couldn't she find someone to love her like that? She didn't want someone to shout his love for her at the top of a building or even turn into a sappy douche as Draco accused her. No. But she wanted someone who wouldn't be afraid or ashamed to admit to their friends and family they were together.

A tear slipped.

God it hurt to see him dance and laugh with his fiancé when not even a month ago he swore his love for her.

For someone who claimed he wasn't ready for such a serious commitment he sure looked like he was enjoying being engaged.

_Deceiving bastard,_ her snide side sneered and she sighed as she averted her gaze.

With a huff of annoyance at her utterly uncharacteristic behaviour she walked to the refreshment table and grabbed a glass of firewhiskey, gulping it down in one go. It burnt her throat and she coughed covering her mouth with her hand. Ah she might have to reconsider her next choice of drink.

"Must be hard."

She jumped and span around furiously.

"Jesus Christ Malfoy! Don't scare me like that again or-

"Or what? Hex me? Call me insane but I don't think you have your wand with you right now. Unless you replaced the stick up your arse with it, there's no place in that piece of fabric you call dress for it. And now that we breached the topic, please tell me, don't you get paid enough to buy a decent piece of cloth or is this your pathetic attempt at showing the world you are not the uptight, swotty bitch we know you are? Because I have to say sugar, you are only succeeding in making yourself look ridiculous." He sighed sympathetically. "Alas class and finesse can't be taught. Guess you Muggles know nothing about it."

"For your information," she started tremulously, damning Pansy for making her wear the dress and herself for being so hurt by his callous words, "Pansy picked this dress for me. And as far as I know Pansy is a pureblood."

"And she didn't wear it herself." He pointed out smugly. "Because she knows propriety and decency are valued in our society. Something you are obviously unaware growing up as a Muggle and all."

He must know he was hurting her, he simply must. His eyes glowed with satisfaction as he watched her, no doubt waiting for her break down and tears.

"What utter nonsense!" Came an amused baritone voice and Hermione saw a tall, broad shouldered man coming to stand beside her. He was taller than Ron and very muscled. His short blonde hair had a curl to it as it was swept to the side, his cornflower blue eyes sparkling mischievously and his smile sinful. He was dressed in what she recognised as a Phantom of the Opera costume, half his face covered with a silvery white mask.

He was no doubt one of the most attractive men Hermione had ever seen. And very familiar.

"Cormac?" She questioned with wide eyes.

Last she heard Cormac McLaggen had achieved his dream and was now a professional Quidditch player in Falmouth Falcons, which team's motto suited his Hogwarts' personality just perfectly: "Let us win, but if we cannot win, let us break a few heads."

The team was one of the best she knew from what she managed to grasp from Ron and Harry's conversations about their favourite sport when she wasn't otherwise distracted or busy yawning.

But he was not the same boy she had met and dated briefly -okay they went on one date to piss Ron off! Girls can be vengeful too you know! - back at school.

His family was one of the oldest in England but they were not purebloods. Sure they hadn't intermarried with Muggle Borns or Muggles for the last two centuries but they had Muggle relations. His mother, Carmen McLaggen, was very supportive of the idea of modernising their close society. She was found murdered a month before the Final Battle.

Cormac changed drastically after her death.

He stopped behaving like s spoilt prat and realised that the world didn't in fact revolved around him and he was not anything special really.

In turn he matured, became more insightful and stopped beating people up when he didn't get his way. He was still a ladies man but when he was in a relationship he was faithful and honest.

"Hermione sweetling, you look absolutely ravishing! There's no woman in this hall that comes even close to your perfection my lovely." He winked cheekily and lifted her hand to his mouth, bestowing a gentle kiss on her knuckles. Then he turned hard eyes on Draco who was watching the scene. His left eye started twitching when Cormac placed a hand on her waist thoughtlessly. "Malfoy. I won't say I'm glad to see you; I won't insult your intelligence that way. Let's just say that this is simply interesting shall we?"

"Please do not do me any favours," the Slytherin said with a tight smile. People were looking after all. "I'm sure you are as disgusted by this chance meeting as I am."

"Oh I wouldn't say that. I mean if you hadn't such ridiculously girly hair that catch the eye from a mile away then I wouldn't have noticed this goddess here. So I'm at least partially happy to notice you, mate."

Hermione giggled. She actually _giggled_. God Malfoy's glare was murderous but she couldn't resist. Cormac was too darn charming.

"I wouldn't expect anything better from you McLaggen. Your family are not pure; you know nothing of tradition and propriety. It's not a surprise you are not revolted by how she looks right now." He spat.

Cormac laughed. Loud and boisterously.

"Oh Malfoy you are simply hysterical. I thought old hags and spinsters are supposed to be the prudish ones but I see you share their foolishness. I'm sure it eludes your puny little mind that things have changed. Your family's sick and twisted ideologies and prejudices almost caused genocide not even a decade ago. You openly admitted that your so called Lord was nothing but a half blood crazed man with a world domination complex. Did you forget how that mad man threatened you and your family? How he held you hostage? How he killed hundreds of people,_ innocent _people who opposed him? Purebloods, half-bloods and Muggle Borns alike. I know you haven't. So stop acting like a brat just because you are jealous!"

"Jealous?" He repeated stunned, ignoring Cormac's slights at his family. "Are you barking mad McLaggen? What do I have to be jealous of?"

"What every man in this room is. Being in my position here holding Hermione Granger in my arms."

Hermione blushed.

Draco scoffed.

"You _are _mad. Why would I want someone like her? A _slag?_"

Cormac's hand stopped her from lunching at the haughty blond.

"Because you and every one here know she's nothing like that. The way she's dressed isn't an indication of her personality. Anyone who thinks like that is an idiot. And let's not forget the whole world respects and acknowledges her as a war heroine and the brightest witch of her age. And you dare belittle her? When she bested you at every subject at school? Even Potions where Snape always favoured his priced Slytherins? Please! Hermione is ten times the witch any of your pureblood bitches can hope to be and she deserves better than the likes of you."

With that and a last sneer at the seething Malfoy heir Cormac twirled around and pulled Hermione on the dance floor, expertly manoeuvring her into a waltz.

Hermione looked up at the taller man with a grateful look on her face, her eyes stinging.

"Thank you. I don't know why you did it but thank you."

Cormac smiled warmly and titled his head.

"I know when you asked me out in school was to make Weasley jealous -don't blush I'm over it. My pride stung for a while yes but let's be honest cupcake, you and I, we don't click."

Hermione chortled as she was lifted of her feet, her dress swirling around her legs as Cormac led her around.

"I'm glad you think so."

"It's the truth. And we may not have been as close as you, Potter and Weasley but I do consider us friends. Or at least I would like to. You are a good one Hermione Granger and I'd be honoured to be your friend."

"Then friends it is." She agreed and squealed; he dipped her and she once again cursed Pansy for forcing her on this darn, beautiful dress. She hated strapless dresses, she always felt that if she lifted her arms it would slip and... Expose her.

"Well friends help each other are they not? I saw you needed help and I came." He answered her previously unspoken question.

"My own knight in shining armour." She joked with a sigh. "Joking aside I do appreciate it. But how did you know I needed help? Were we loud? Anyone else heard us?"

"Relax. No you weren't loud. But I'm not an idiot you know. Just because I'm an athlete doesn't mean I have no brain."

"I never said-

"Shush. Gee I had forgotten how you cannot take a joke. Don't talk! That was another joke."

She pursed her lips poutily and he sniggered.

"That won't work on me. I'm in a happy relationship and I really do see you as only a friend."

"You have a girlfriend!? Who?" She demanded anxiously looking around. Jesus what was the man doing dancing with her when his girlfriend was there!

"I do. And you know her very well. Her name is Katie."

"You are with Katie Bell?" She exclaimed quietly, aware of the people watching them. Pansy was right the sly snake. All men she came across couldn't resist looking at her exposed figure, many women glared at her with jealously edging their pretty faces.

"Indeed. But she had other obligations and couldn't attend. I didn't plan to either but my father asked me to, to represent the family. I don't plan to spend all my life in the pitch and my father thinks I need to make my connections whilst I'm still famous. So here I am."

"Your father is smart."

"I know he is. And whilst I was busy being fawned by silly fan girls -if you can call them girls at their age- I saw you with Malfoy and your body language screamed discomfit. Forgive me for being presumptuous but I'm fairly positive that that was a lovers spat." Seeing her ready to object he shook his head. "It is none of my business obviously but love, I'm not blind. The way you two looked at each other, the way he's been eyeing you all night... If you haven't been intimate at least once then I'll eat my Keepers gloves. And they are dragon hind."

She averted her eyes, feeling irritated at herself for being so weak and emotional all night.

"You can't tell anyone." She murmured. It was a risk but she had a feeling Cor wasn't going to sell the story to the tabloids.

"Promise. Cross my heart and hope to die and all that. I'll take a wizard's oath if you want?"

"No that's not necessary." She sighed for what felt the hundred time that night and avoided his sympathetic stare. "We were... together. In secret... But I got tired of waiting for something that I knew would never happen and ended things. It didn't go so well."

"I see." He murmured and pulled her closer, resting her head on his broad shoulder as he breathed deeply. "Do you want to make him eat his words? I'm sure he'll get a taste of his own medicine if he thinks we are more than simple friends."

"That won't be necessary Cor. I wouldn't want Katie to get the wrong idea."

"Pfft, she'll love it. She still is friends with George Weasley you know. Her team mates learnt the hard way not to take anything edible from her."

"Yes she was quite enthusiastic with the twins' products." She muttered with a fond smile. George was slowly getting back to his old self but he still missed his other half. Fred was unforgettable and she sometimes shed a few tears for the fallen man. "But still I feel no need to 'get back at him.' He's been an arse like always. I won't stoop to his level."

"You would make an excellent Hufflepuff you know." He snickered and she slapped his chest. Their neighbouring couples looked at them curiously when he laughed loudly.

"Since you won't allow me the pleasure of making Malfoy miserable, then why don't we arrange to meet next weekend? I'm sure Kate will love to see you. You can tell the rest of the gang and you can all come."

"Oh I wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense. We are both so busy with tours, practise and our own obligations that we hardly find time to see each other. This will be a nice excuse to meet up and not have to lie to avoid any other invitations. And if you want to do me a favour, just make sure you all scatter by ten; I have plans for later with my lady if you catch my drift?" He winked lecherously.

"Dear Lord, alright! No need to go into details!"

"I wasn't!" The music stopped and with a flourish he bowed over her hand, kissed her knuckles and smirked at her. "See you soon love. I'll owl you my address later."

"Fine. I'll eagerly expect your owl." She giggled at his behaviour but regretted it when he walked away and for the first time she noticed who was standing right behind Cormac all this time.

Draco Malfoy had obviously heard the last bit of her conversation with Cormac and was not happy.

He was staring at her with such spitefulness that a shiver ran down her spine.

She haughtily lifted her chin and turned away from his searing gaze.

Oh he was fucking furious and she had a vague feeling she wouldn't escape the night unscathed.


	3. Part III

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **This chapter is heavily censored. The original unedited version with the full lemon can be found in my live journal. I tried my best to comply with the rules. If the scene is still too explicit please tell me so, so I can do some more editing.

Beta'd by Ria Binger.

**A Night to Remember**

**Part III**

She was a fucking coward. The stupid hat was clearly mistaken when he placed her in Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was obviously where she belonged or perhaps Hufflepuff. Because she certainly was not acting like the brave Gryffindor she was supposed to be.

After her dance with Cormac she ran away to the loo, too terrified by Draco's dark fury to stay back and face him.

Not a smart move she knew, Draco always got madder when the object of his fury avoided his wrath but she'd rather not cause a scene.

And really what right he had to be mad?

First of all he was here with his fiancé!

And secondly Cormac was a friend! Malfoy had no idea what he really heard and as usual jumped to conclusions! Really not her fault!

And again, what was to him?

She huffed angrily and splashed water on her burning face. Ginny had done an amazing job at casting the preservation charm on her make-up but her hair was another matter. Despite the many charms to keep it styled, more and more strands were falling on her forehead and neck. It was still stylish but messier.

After casting a nonverbal wandless drying spell on her hands and face she opened the door to return to the party.

"Not so fast mudblood."

Hermione didn't have time to react when pale hands grabbed her naked shoulders and roughly pushed her inside the room once more. She stumbled on her high heels but caught herself on the sink. She lifted bewildered eyes and watched as a perfectly composed Draco Malfoy shut the door behind him and cast a series of complex locking and privacy charms on the small room. There were hardly three meters separating them and she felt acutely aware of how the light exposed more of her skin to his dark eyes.

Pulling together the last scraps of courage she had in her Hermione pinned her ex boyfriend with an icy glare.

"What's your problem Malfoy?" She demanded, proudly noticing the lack of tremor in her voice. She wasn't sure how long she could keep up the unaffected façade when her whole body thrummed with raw passion and longing.

"You, you are my problem Granger." He snarled and took a step closer, crowding her. "How dare you show up here dressed like that, insult me in my face and then shamelessly flirt with another man in front of me? Have you no decency? No morals? McLaggen is dating Katie Bell for the last two years and you threw yourself at him like a common slag! Dear Merlin I didn't trust Skeeter when she claimed you were just an attention seeking whore with a fetish for famous men but here you are proving her right. And you had the nerve to tell me you wanted a family and I was not enough. Is this how you plan to create your fantasy family? By screwing the first man that gives you a second glance?"

_Don't let it hurt you, he's not worth it._

She kept repeating that in her head, staving off the blind pain that stabbed her heart with every word that left his pale lips but the pain was unbearable. She broke.

"SHUT UP! Shut up shut up shut UP!" She screamed and slapped him hard across his face. She felt dampness on her cheeks and knew her grief was now leaking from her eyes. "How dare you say these things to me? How dare you come in here and act like the jealous boyfriend? I tried my hardest to make our relationship work but I never was good enough for you was I? Because I was no pure," she spat at his face, pushing him with all her strength. He didn't even flinch. "For two fucking years you lied to my face, I had to lie to my friends and family all the time for you. And I did so without complain because I love you! Because I trusted you, believed that you actually planned to make it work! I was stupid enough to believe you meant it when you said you loved me and you would speak to your parents about me, about _us_. Must have been a great fucking joke, making fun of the gullible mudblood all this time huh? Having her on the side, fucking her when you were horny and searching for the perfect bride at the same time-"

"What the fuck are you talking about Granger? Have you finally lost it? I never lied to you. I meant what I said. _You _were the one who broke it off. _You _were the one who said I wasn't good enough for you. _You_ dumped _me!_"

"Because you are a fucking liar!" She screamed and swung her hand to slap him again. He caught it easily and squeezed her fragile wrist.

"Try that one more time and I'll make you regret it." He whispered with narrowed eyes. She gritted her teeth... and kneed him in the groin. She side stepped him when he bent over in pain howling and she clumsily clambered to the door. With a few hastily whispered spells -after two years with him she knew which spells he favoured- the door clicked open and she ran out. Her heels made it difficult though -she wasn't used to wearing them- and he had longer legs than her. He caught up with her quickly; she didn't even manage to turn the corner.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he flung her to the wall; he placed his hands on either side of her waist caging her in.

"I warned you you little hellcat."

"Fuck. You." She spat at him, her hands pushing at his broad chest with all her might, enraged beyond reason.

His smile was positively wicked and she realised too late what he was planning to do.

"As my witch commands."

"No don't-"

His mouth came crashing down on hers, his body pressing her against the wall as he forced her soft pliable lips to open with hard swipes of his tongue and soft bites. Her hands curled into his silk shirt, her nails biting into his skin fuelling his fire with her own. When he took her lower lip between his own and sucked she lost all coherent thought.

Her whimper of need shot straight to his groin, now uncomfortable tight as he gained entrance to her mouth. He took her mouth angrily, seeking to punish and assert domination as one of his hands buried itself into her curls and _pulled_, forcing her head to tilt back and up to accommodate his height. His other hand reached down and grabbed her soft thigh; it trailed to her knee and with a hard jerk he pulled it up and around his waist, opening her up to his gratification.

He moved between her legs and pressed his hard erection into the vee of her thighs, circling his hips and rhythmically rocking into her. Her answering moan made him growl in desperation as he pulled his lips from her redden mouth and latched to her throat, suckling, nipping and licking the expanse of creamy skin.

She gulped in air as she fought to regain her senses and stop what was about to take place; in a public corridor nonetheless. Anyone could just round the corner at any moment and catch them in the act.

"This is a really bad idea." She breathed and cried out when he bit the sensitive skin where her neck met her shoulder. Hermione felt her body flush as liquid heat dampen her expensive knickers. With the way he kept pressing against her, he no doubt could feel her responding to his touch.

"Don't care." He mumbled as he licked his way down her chest, kissing her delicate collarbones and reaching the top of her breasts. "Have I told you how much I adore this dress?"

"If when you called me a slut you meant that then yes, you did." She bitterly answered and moaned when she felt his tongue circle her chest through the silk.

"You know me Granger. I hate it when men stare at what's mine. And wearing this dress in public... Naughty witch. You need to be punished." He growled and hooking both his hands around her thighs he lifted her off the floor making her yelp in surprise. Having no other choice she wrapped her legs around his trim waist and rested her head on the wall, gasping as he yanked the top of her dress down, baring her flushed chest to his ravenous stare. He wasted no time diving straight in and engulfing one firm breast in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue and suckling before switching to the other and repeating the process all over again rendering her a quivering mess.

"I -I, god I'm not yours you- Merlin don't stop- arrogant arse!"

His laugh was sensual; it sent vibrations all the way to her core.

"Your body seems to disagree with that statement love," he whispered sinfully. Hermione keened when his left hand moved between their bodies and pressed between her thighs, palm flat as he started lightly rubbing her. Her head collided hard with the wall as he locked their mouths together to stop her loud exclamations while his hand continued the slow torture, parting her lips and pressing his flat flat on her most sensitive place through her dress. She weakly protested when he removed his hands to gather her gown and pull it over her hips, leaving her lower body clad in only her drenched French knickers.

"Doesn't mutter. It's just sex." No matter how frenzied she was, Hermione couldn't stop adding snidely. His hands froze on her naked skin and he lifted his face from her chest. His eyes, dark with lust, were storm clouds as he ground his teeth. His fingers dug into her naked hips, the tips grazing the lace of her knickers.

He looked at her with what she swore was hurt in his eyes; Hermione had never seen Draco so... vulnerable. The Malfoy heir was always aloof and composed, hiding his true feelings behind an emotionless mask.

The short moment of vulnerability passed though and his face harden as his lips curled in a snarl.

"You are a bitch Granger." He growled as he thrust his hips harder against hers, her eyelids fluttering. "A manipulative, back stabbing, conniving bitch. My father was right about you. You are only good for a good fuck once in a while."

Her eyes flashed in indignation.

"I hate you." She seethed as her hands slid under his shirt and stabbed her nails on his firm stomach muscles. His suit jacket was lying on the floor and his shirt was completely untucked from his pants. Hermione had no idea when she did all that but even in her fury, her stomach coiled at the feel of Draco's hard abs and satiny soft skin. "I fucking hate you, you inbred albino ferret."

"Feeling's mutual I assure you, mudblood." He snarled and attacked her mouth with a viciousness she wasn't used to.

But she didn't remain a helpless victim to his onslaught. She grasped his expensive black button down shirt and ripped it open, buttons flying everywhere; he was even more stunning than she remembered, all firm rippling muscles and hard lines. Her fingers trailed from the waistband of his trousers to his chest, tracing his abs and pectoral muscles with a gentleness that contradicted her previous statement. With one had she grabbed his soft platinum locks and pulled, making him thrust forward more desperately, his pelvis rubbing on hers sensually whilst the other worked hastily on his belt buckle.

Without warning she felt her knickers being ripped off of her body and a shocked cry escaped her when his cool fingers traced between her legs, touching her intimately and then retreating to caress her soft inner thighs; her hands came off his hair and belt to grasp his upper arms, her head burying itself in the crook of his neck, breathing heavily.

"You bastard." She cried out when a single finger parted her, traced her womanhood before retreating to repeat the process. Her core contracted and her teeth sunk in his shoulder as she tried to keep her pleasured whimpers in check.

"What do you want me to do, Granger?" He breathed in her ear, smug satisfaction colouring his tone. At that moment she wished she had her wand so she could hex him for his cheek.

"Tell me. What do you want me to do?" He challenged, a smile tagging at his lips as Hermione fought tears of frustration. The small witch had forgotten how her lover loved to tease her when they made love. Making her tell him what she wanted him to do was his favourite pastime in bed; and a huge turn on for the kinky Slytherin. "Just tell me and I'll do it, love."

The endearment caused her heart to lurch. It was said so softly, almost inaudible but there was no way she could have misheard him with her face pressed in the crook of his neck.

A tear slipped her eye as she finally acknowledged the deep longing in her heart for the man. Pansy was right; she was still deeply in love with the prick. And despite their cruel exchange moments before, she still burnt for his touch.

_One last time. One last night with him and that's it. _She promised herself. _A final taste and then you can move on. He will be married soon anyway and he knows you would never be the other woman._

Her heart quiver as she brought her mouth to his ear, her breathe hot and panting. A shiver ran down his hard body and she couldn't help but smirk. Draco wanted her as badly as she wanted him. How... thrilling!

"I want you to touch me. I want your hands on and in me. I want you to make me come with your fingers and then I want you to fuck me hard against this wall. I want you to come in me and hear you scream my name as you come. Will you do that, Draco?" She boldly panted, her tongue darting out to lick his ear. "Will you make me come? Will you fuck me senseless? Give me something to compare all my future lovers to after this night?"

His body was still, his breathes coming in short puffs of warm air on her neck and when he pulled away she saw the grey in his eyes was just a thin circle around his dilated pupils. Hermione knew she had shocked him. In the two years they had been together together, dirty talk was one thing she was still uncomfortable doing. When he talked dirty to her it turned her on but doing so herself? No thank you.

Until now.

Oh she was vocal alright. Draco loved to hear her express her pleasure and encouraged her to scream louder every time. It always put a smug smile on his face when her friends asked her if she was sick because of her hoarse voice.

And hearing her uttering those words had him at full attention, straining against his boxers, throbbing painfully.

When she mentioned future lovers he snarled.

"Oh I'll make sure no one can satisfy you after this witch. You are mine and I'll make sure you'll never forget it." His dark promise made her tighten her legs around his hips, her heels digging into his bum. He hoisted her higher and fisted her hair, pulling the clip from the tresses and letting her hair cascade down her back. His pelvis pressed her firmly on the wall as he rid himself of his shirt and made quick work of his belt.

"Promises promises." She mocked haughtily and pulled his face closer to hers. Her right hand trailed down his abs and very tentatively touched the waistband of his pressed pants.

She groaned when he grabbed her thin wrists and slammed them above her head, making her body arch and her breasts thrust forward, brushing against Draco's naked chest. He captured her thin wrists in one hand, his other coming down to brush her belly and he nuzzled her ear sniggering at her vain attempts to free her hands.

"Uh uh uh! You asked me for something love. And I have my manly honour to consider here. You don't get to touch until I say so."

"I never said that." She weakly protested when he licked a path from her jawline to her chest, flicking at the peaks before trailing his lips down, bestowing kisses as he went. She gasped when he dipped his tongue in her navel and swirled it.

"Mmm, you are delicious." He breathed and groaned in frustration when his progress was halted by her dress. He consoled himself with returning to his second favourite part of her. Her delicious breasts.

The fingers of his free hand trailed down her stomach as she choked on a lusty moan and he licked his lips. They both paused when his index finger reached the top of her mound, the pad of it barely touching the soft wet flesh, sending shock waves through her burning body. Her chest heaved, pushing more of it into his hot mouth and she bit her lip to halt her scream. God he barely touched her and she was already in the precipice.

"Eager aren't we?" He wickedly murmured and before she could retort he silenced her with his mouth. It was a good thing really because he chose that moment to rearrange his hand, his fingers delving into her and his thumb started rubbing roughly her small nub of nerves. He kept his mouth locked on hers, swallowing her screams until they turned into small whimpers and throaty moans as he continued his ministrations, one of his fingers entering her and started a slow rhythm, pushing in and pulling out in a tortuously slow pace, his calloused thumb rubbing harder, alienating the pressure, driving her mad with need. She felt the familiar heat starting in the pit of her stomach, her whole body tingling as he added a second finger inside her, her juices flowing, making his intrusion easier as he rocked his hips into her, his hard length pressing into her thighs. His breathe was coming in short gasps as he fought off his own mounting lust.

"More. Please I need more." She whimpered, her head falling back on the wall, baring her throat to his seeking lips. Hermione felt like her whole body was boiling, she could feel herself climbing higher and higher; all she needed was a little push.

His nibble fingers withdrew from her depths, eliciting a disappointed moan from her. Her swollen mouth open to chastise him for being a tease when he took her hard nub between his thumb and forefinger and pinched it.

He made no move to silence her when her mouth dropped open in a loud shout of completion, her eyes shutting tightly, her body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure rocked her from within.

"So beautiful." She registered his awed words but she couldn't comprehend anything more than the absolute euphoria flooding her system. Hermione felt her release running down her thighs, coating his hand but she didn't care.

After what felt like eternity her lids fluttered open. Draco was watching her with rapt attention, his eyes hot with a passion she hadn't seen in three weeks. A slow sensual smile crept onto his face as he brought his hand up, glistening with her fluids and locked eyes with her. Hermione felt her core quivering when his tongue peaked out and the tip touched his fingertip. His almost black eyes closed in bliss as he sucked his fingers in, licking them clean, delighted groans leaving him as he licked his hand clean.

Her mouth went dry as she watched him taste her essence and was instantly aroused again. Her inner muscles clenched, yearning for something to fill her. When his eyes slid open she mewed.

"So good." Draco groaned almost whining. "Want more."

He released her hands in order to grab the back of her neck and keep her head still as he kissed her ravenously, his tongue crawling in and she tasted herself, mewling in arousal as she rocked her hips, yearning for his manhood. His other hand made quick work of his zipper and he shoved his pants down along with his boxers.

She broke free hastily to assist him, using her feet to push his remaining clothes down his hard body.

The next few minutes were filled with moans, groans and pleasured cries as he roughly took her against the wall.

Words of pleasure and broken endearments were exchanged as they took pleasure from each other; she was the first to reach completion, her earlier worries about keeping quiet no longer an issue as she screamed with everything she had. Holding her tighter and increasing his tempo Draco soon followed her.

He placed one hand, palm flat on the wall beside her head, trying to calm his heart and breathing; Hermione's small hands combed through his silky hair, her mouth peppering butterfly kisses on his neck and cheeks.

Draco felt serene for the first time in three weeks as he softly caressed the skin of her thigh, inhaling her heavenly scent -honey blossoms and jasmine and the heady scent of her arousal- and nuzzling the side on her neck.

After what seemed an eternity he pulled back and looked at her. Her face was flushed, her lips swollen and red from his kisses and her hair a complete mess. Her eyes were molten chocolate though, warm and full of love. Draco felt his heart give a stutter as he lightly touched his lips on hers. Carefully he lowered her on her own two feet, his hands on her small waist steadying her as her knees were still trembling from her orgasm and she was still wearing her heels.

They kept kissing, tongues intertwined as he pushed her hair over her shoulder and traced her jawline before cupping her face, teeth nipping her lower lip.

Hermione framed his face with her hands and pulled her mouth from his, feeling distraught when his face dipped to follow her retreating lips.

"No Draco." She gently shook her head.

The blonde Slytherin cocked his head to the side questioningly. Hermione turned her head away and breathed deeply.

The tall man internally flinched when she finally turned to look at him and unconsciously took a step back. Her face was hard, eyes empty. She gathered her ripped underwear, tsked and after performing a simple _reparo _she put them on, avoiding eye contact as she pulled her dress up and fixed the top to cover her chest, cringing when she noticed the numerous love bites marrying her creamy skin. With a casual wave of her hand they were glamoured. Her hair though was a lost cause. She was adequate in wandless magic with simple spells and charms but styling and beautifying spells were not her speciality and she felt apprehensive in trying one without having mustered it.

That annoyed him for some reason; her hiding the evidence of their vigorous love making, the marks that proved she was a taken woman. His own body was covered in them and he had no inclination to hide them.

"We should go back. I'm sure your fiancé must be worried." She murmured.

He stilled.

"What did you just say?" He sounded harsh and her eyes flashed in annoyance.

"You heard me," she responded frostily. "I'm sure Astoria must be wondering where her fiancé is."

"You didn't seem so concern about Astoria when I was fucking you."

The brunette witch flinched at his harsh reminder; as if she had forgotten when his seed was slowly oozing out of her opening, drenching her repaired knickers in his essence.

"I wasn't thinking clearly obviously," she bit back. "You didn't exactly allow me time to think!"

"Oh so this is my fault?" He sneered and laughed mockingly. "For heaven's sake Granger, you are an adult. Stop acting like I took advantage of you. You _begged _me to fuck you remember?"

"How could I forget?" She rhetorically asked rolling her eyes. "But the thing is... I'm not the one engaged. _You _are."

"And you are the witch who helped me cheat on Astoria. You are the _other woman_." He spat as he pulled his boxers and pants up, tucking his spent member in before zipping it and fixing his belt. She averted her gaze. His laugh was chilling. "What's the matter, Granger? You had no problem looking at it a few minutes ago."

"Bite me Malfoy."

"I already did." He breathed, his gaze darkening again. "And let me tell you, I'd do it again-

"Stop!" Hermione shouted lifting her hands to halt his movements. "Do not come any closer Draco. As you said I helped you cheat... And I don't plan on doing so again. You and I... We are over. We have been over for three weeks now..."

"That was _your _decision-

"Well someone had to make it!" She snipped. "I don't take well being lied to and taken for a fucking moron. You should know that. Forgive me for wanting my boyfriend to be honest and to have a real relationship!"

"What we had was real!"

"No it was not! It was a farce, a charade! For two years, _years _Draco not days or months, we were together and the only people who knew about it were us! The only time I saw you outside of work was when you came to my apartment for a fuck or I came to yours! When we met outside and you didn't act like a complete jerk, you pretended we hardly knew each other!"

"I told you I needed time to prepare my parents-

'You had two years to do that! Two! And in those two years you told them nothing about the possibility of a relationship with me! Nothing! You had so many opportunities but you were too damn scared to do so! I missed my parents' anniversary because you didn't want me to go to Australia alone! And being the idiot I was I complied! And when I asked you not to go to Paris with your mother and the woman she was pushing you to date, you told me I was absurd and jealous!" She took a deep calming breathe. Draco's eyes were wide and astonished at her outburst. "I was tired Draco. Tired of waiting for something that would never happen. Tired of ignoring what was right in my face. You'll never change. Never. You say blood means nothing to you any more and yet whenever it suits you, you use that awful slur to insult me. You don't even think about it because that's what I am and always going to be to you. A mudblood; not good enough to be known as a simple girlfriend, definitely not to be your wife. You used me and I can never forgive that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" He snarled as he shrugged on his shirt. A simple flick of his wand had it fully repaired.

"Tell me Draco how was your parents' anniversary?"

The sudden change of subject left him confused as he stared at her like she had gone crazy.

"Have you finally lost your marbles witch? What brought this on?" He demanded, trepidation making him shift as he rested his back against the wall.

"You told me Narcissa wanted it to be a strictly family event, yes? No friends, just the family. You said you couldn't meet up with me because she insisted on spending the whole day together, correct?" She insisted, her vision blurring as she recalled the day she learnt of his deceptions.

"Yes." He answered after deliberation.

"Then tell me Draco; what were you doing all alone with Astoria Greengrass, the woman your parents were pressuring you into marrying and are now engaged to, in La Rose the night of your parents' anniversary? Why your parents went to Mr Marvick, who happens to also be the Parkinsons' family lawyer, the week before your parents' anniversary to contract a marriage contract between you and Astoria?"

Draco's already pale face turned ashen. She smiled in bitter satisfaction.

"Come now. You knew Pansy was my friend; she is friends with Daphne who incidentally happens to be Astoria's sister. Didn't you think she would tell? I mean it was pretty big news! After all it's not everyday your little sister gets engaged to the most eligible bachelor in Great Britain right?" She laughed brokenly; she felt tears roll down her cheeks and shut her eyes. "You have no idea how I felt when Pansy told me the news. You should have seen how excited she was! Of course she didn't know about us, it was a very clear stipulation on your behalf after all, and kept going on and on about your wedding. And I couldn't exactly tell her to shut up you know? What was I supposed to say? I'd have to admit the truth and I knew that was out of the question so I kept my mouth shut and forced myself to sit there and fucking listen as she relayed all the juicy details! Apparently you were in the talks for quite some time. And oh yes, let's not forget the funniest thing! You also had a hussy on the side to keep you sated as long as the courtship lasted so you wouldn't jeopardise Tori's virtue. Because of course said hussy was just a silly little mudblood, not worthy of the Malfoy heir, right?" Her eyes reopened and locked with wide astonished grey ones.

He was still, his hands hanging down his sides and his face lacking his usual emotionless mask, his shock evident in the planes of his sharp, aristocratic features. He was breathing heavily; his nostrils flaring as his mouth opened and shut mutely.

"I thought it was just a joke really." She continued calmly as she inspected her finger nails. "Maybe Pansy had misunderstood or something. But then I saw you..."

His eyes watched her as she focused her empty eyes on the wall behind him, an inch or two above his shoulders.

"I was visiting George at his shop the day I broke it off. And guess what, or should I say who, I saw walking into the jewellery shop across WWW? None other than my boyfriend and Astoria Greengrass! Well let's just say that any girly fantasies I had about us died a nasty death that very moment. Of course, being the fool that I am, I expected you to come clean with me. To tell me you were through playing around with the mudblood, that you had found your precious, perfect pureblood bride and couldn't keep bothering with me. I hoped that you would be man enough to tell me the truth instead of letting me live in ignorance just because you wanted a cunt to fuck every time you wished to. I hoped that you at least had a little respect for me to release me of the farce of a relationship we had so I could find my own happy ending. But no, that was asking too much wasn't it? That would have been the decent thing to do after all and we all know the aversion you have for all things 'Gryffindor' like decency and bravery. On top of not telling me the truth, you had the nerve to demand an explanation about why I was behaving like a bitch! You had the nerve to accuse me of trying to cone you into marriage when I told you I wanted the possibility of a family and a baby in my future! You told me that my craving for a real relationship, a chance for a family, was selfish and I was being absurd, needy and asking too much when I asked you again to talk to your parents! I know torture," she whispered as she angrily swiped at her cheeks, "I had the Cruciatus used on me and yet I would take that any time if I could forget the pain you caused me that day. The day I realised I meant nothing to you. That all our time together was a menial routine for you, to keep you satisfied until you acquired your precious wife. If I had a time turner, then I would use it to go back to that Ball two years ago and cursed my arse before I reached your Manor. It would save me a lot of unnecessary suffering."

Draco had remained quiet through her tirade but jumped to attention when she took a step back, her body shaking in grief.

"Tonight... Tonight was goodbye. I'm putting for a transfer this September so we will have minimal contact after that. Until then please stay away from me; don't contact me again. I'll try to forget our time together and I advice you to do the same. I shan't bring it up ever again and I'll make sure our paths will never cross if I can help it. I wish you a happy life with your fiancé; Astoria looks like a good girl and I'm sure if you allow her she'll make you very happy. Congratulations."

With that she turned on her heel and walked away, her dress making her glow under the torches' light.

He remained standing, his eyes fixed on the path she followed, her last words echoing in his befuddled brain.

She had seen him... Pansy had told her about the contract and his date with Astoria... Hermione believed he planned to marry another woman when they were still together. No, no, _despite _being with her. Morgana's tits, Granger thought he was using her for sex! And he had accused her of being out of line when she asked him to find the courage to put their relationship in the open, although he knew Hermione deserved more than he was offering her.

Because he was such a fucking coward he had pushed her away and now she was convinced their relationship meant nothing to him.

Fucking Hell it was his entire fault. Everything.

Swearing under his breath, Draco took off, not caring that his jacket was still lying on the floor, his hair was tousled and his neck covered in love bites. His clothes were wrinkled and he knew he must look a fright, but he didn't care. Appearances be damned. He had spent the last three weeks being miserable because he worried about appearances. No more.

For the first time in his life Draco was acting purely on what his heart commanded. He didn't care what everyone would think, what his parents' opinion would be, he didn't care what the public and the press would speculate about him and Hermione. They could eat his shoes if they disapproved.

They weren't the ones who woke up every morning with a deep ache in their chest, clutching their pillows, clinging to the remains of Hermione's sweet scent and weeping when they realised it was slowly disappearing. They weren't the ones who couldn't eat, they weren't the ones who dragged themselves throughout the day, pressured their selves to act normal just so they wouldn't raise unnecessary questions. And they definitely weren't the ones who had to constantly fight the need to just barge into Granger's office, grab the maddening, infuriating, gorgeous woman and kiss her senseless and then carry her out into the closest chapel to tie her to them for life, so they could rub it in all those men faces, those who dared to check _his _Hermione out.

Draco burst through the ballroom's doors, uncaring of the stunned stares following him.

He ran to her friends' table and noticed in alarm Hermione was no there. Potter and Weasley watched him with a mixture of bewilderment and suspicion, Astoria had a knowing smile on her lips and Pottette and Pansy were shooting him daggers.

"Where is she?" He panted his eyes on Red and his childhood sweetheart. "Where the fuck is Granger?"

"Why the hell do you care Malfoy?" Potter demanded as he placed a placating hand on the fast reddening Weasley male's shoulder.

"Just answer the fucking question." He shouted banging his hands on the table, sending glasses to the floor. The hall turned silent as everyone watched in rapt attention the infamous Malfoy heir confront the Boy Who Conquered.

"That's none of your business Draco." Pansy snarled as she also stood. "You lost the right to know Hermione's whereabouts three weeks ago or have you forgotten?"

"Don't play games with me Parkinson. Tell me where Granger is or-

"Or what?" Ron snapped.

"Stay out of this Weasel! It doesn't concern you!"

"The hell it doesn't! That's my fiancé you are threatening!"

"Fuck off-

"No _you _fuck off." Pansy snarled and shoved him. "What the hell is your problem? Isn't enough you broke her heart and came here to rub your engagement in her face? Isn't the misery you caused her already enough? What more do you want? Hand deliver an invitation to your fucking wedding?"

"Parkinson this doesn't concern you, just tell me where she is and I-

"Doesn't concern me? _Doesn't concern me? _I and Ginny were the ones who consoled her when you broke her heart! We were the ones who had to watch her break every fucking night over you! We were the ones who had to see her cry her eyes out every day after seeing you! And you dare tell me I have no business telling you to stay away from her?" She flung a glass of champagne at the seething blonde much to their audience's shock. "We might be friends since childhood Malfoy, but that doesn't mean I'll allow you to keep hurting Granger. You've done enough; _she _had enough. Just stay away from her and let her heal. She deserves more than what you are willing to offer."

The silence that followed her statement was deafening.

"You-" Harry coughed, his eyes on the blank faced Draco. "_You_ are Hermione's secret boyfriend? The one she was seeing for more than a year?"

"He is." Ginny answered her husband, her contemning eyes on Draco. "He's also the one who broke her heart."

"Fuck me." Ron groaned and started banging his head on the table cursing softly.

"Go away Draco." Pansy whispered as she watched him through teary eyes. "You caused her enough pain. Let her have her happy ending-

"She can't." He whispered quietly. "You know she can't. Because she still loves me. You know it."

"She'll get over it eventually." Ginny snipped. Draco lifted his head and the table was struck by the open, vulnerable look on his usual passive face.

"I can't either. Because I love her... I love her and I can't fucking breathe without her. I don't care what I have to give up, who I have to fight against as long as she's by my side. Please," he breathed, his face scrunched up in pain, "_please _tell me where she is. I need to tell her. I want to be with her. I want to wake every morning with her beside me. I want to marry her and have a family with her. Hell I've been dreaming of little curly blond, brown eyed know-it-alls since she first told me she loved me a year ago. Please give me the chance to win her back."

If he didn't find her tonight he knew all would be lost. He only hoped his sincerity was not for naught.

"Her parents' house."

Everyone looked at Weasley with wide eyes. He was staring at Draco with an unreadable expression on his face.

"She said she was going there. Her parents are living in Australia so the house is hers really. It's in Oxford. You can find her address in a Muggle phone book under the name Dr Richard Granger DDS. If she asks I'll deny ever saying anything just so you know."

Draco shared a moment of mutual understanding with his long lasting adversary.

"Thank you." He answered with all the gratitude he could muster in those two words.

"Don't mention it... Seriously. Don't. Ever."

"Wasn't plan to." He smirked and turned to run.

"Wait!" Potter yelled and Draco turned with a frustrated growl.

"What?" He snapped. Potter rolled his eyes and inclined his head towards the smiling Astoria. Draco scoffed.

"Can you explain things to them Tori?"

"I sure can Drake." She laughed and winked. "Go get your witch. I'll see you at the wedding."

Draco was already running away.

"What wedding!?"


	4. Part IV

**Disclaimer:** "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: **Here it is. The last chapter. Hope you enjoyed reading this!

Again you can find the uncensored, complete Part III in my live journal.

Beta'd by Ria Binger.

**A Night to Remember**

**Part IV**

Hermione sighed heavily as she walked up the driveway to her parents' old house. The house was empty but she still had anti-apparition wards surrounding the estate and she was forced to apparate three blocks down the street -the nearest safe apparition point to the place- and walk the rest of the way. Her feet were sore by the time she reached the door and unlocked it with a small wave of her wand and a muttered _alohomora._ She felt physically and emotionally exhausted. That's why she chose to come here. Knowing Draco he might try to find her to confront her; he hated not having the last word in a fight.

She didn't bother turning on the lights; she took off her shoes, sighing in relief when she felt the cool wood below her feet and walked to her bedroom upstairs, reaching back and lowering the zipper of her pretty gown, letting it drop to the floor as she went. Tomorrow she would collect it and hang it in her closet back in her small apartment in London. For now all Hermione felt like doing was wear her old ratty pyjamas, prepare a hot cocoa and fell asleep by the fire place as she watch silly romantic comedies. After what happened tonight she needed a small dose of true love and happy endings.

When she walked into her childhood room -still painted the soft lavender colour she had helped her mum paint it after she received her Hogwarts' letter- a few tears slipped her eyes.

Having sex with Draco was a really bad idea she knew but when he kissed her she couldn't find the strength to push him away.

It was so unfair!

She had made some progress in the last three weeks, she had almost convinced herself she was moving on, yet just one glimpse of the platinum blond and she was melting. One touch of his lips and she would agree to anything he'd ask her if he kept kissing and touching her.

Even knowing his deception she was still seduced by his charms.

The brunette Gryffindor wanted to bang her head on the wall.

Why oh why she had such terrible taste in men?

First Ron -he was a great friend but they were simply not fit to be in a romantic relationship. He needed someone to always be in charge, like Pansy, and Hermione was tired to always be the one taking the first step- then Antony and finally Draco.

Seriously what was wrong with her?

For the supposedly smartest witch of her generation she was surely failing miserably at finding a suitable boyfriend. It wasn't her fault really -not completely. They always started promising and when she thought she had found the 'one', they did a complete turn for the worse.

Although she had to admit the 'Draco fiasco' had 'bad decision' written all over it from the moment she allowed him to take her to his room two years ago. Draco Malfoy was obviously used to getting his way and always got what he wanted one way or another.

He took a shine in her and he had to have her.

It was her stupidity and gullibility that allowed him to deceive her all this time. Really believing every word that came out his beautiful mouth, forgiving and forgetting all his slights when he said he was sorry and agreeing in a secret relationship should be enough to earn her a 'Stupid Witch of the Century' award.

_Astoria... He is marrying Astoria..._

_Marrying..._

_As in 'till death do us part'._

_He's going to have children with her... Little blond haired silver eyed angels..._

_She's going to be all pretty dressed in white and him... He'll be stunning in his tailored black dress robes, hair styled for the special occasion._

_He's going to look at her with love shining in his eyes, smile his pretty smile and promise himself and his love to her._

_He's going to kiss her in front of everyone, acknowledge she's the most important woman in his life and he'll make promises to love and cherish her for all time._

_Purebloods rarely, if ever, file__d__ for divorce... It's inappropriate and scandalous._

_When they say their ' I do' it's going to be a bond for eternity._

_Will he have a mistress? Will he cheat on Astoria with other women as easily as he cheated her with me tonight after they are man and wife?_

_God stop it! Stop thinking about it, about HIM! It's over, it's fucking over! He chose_ her_! Get over it damn it!_

Hermione picked a crystal bowl she had forgotten its use and threw it against the wall, letting out a scream of frustration and despair.

"I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I FUCKING HATE HIM!" She shouted enraged. "How could he do this to me? Why?" She fell on her knees, fat tears rolling down her pale cheeks as she sobbed. "Am I not good enough for him? Why couldn't he love me? Why he hurt me? Why?"

She hugged her knees and started rocking back and forth.

"What's so wrong with me? Why was he so ashamed of me that he couldn't admit to anyone he was seeing me? I'm not that ugly... Am I?" She whispered brokenly as she lifted a hand to her face. "Or is it my blood? Can he really still believe I'm inferior because of my Muggle background? Could it be possible he's still disgusted by my blood? Good enough to fuck but nothing more than a dirty little secret. A skeleton in his many closets..."

She laughed.

"What am I thinking...? Of course he thought me beneath him! He didn't even want to go into Muggle London without a disguise; afraid someone might see and recognise us! Love!" She scoffed and swiped at her cheeks angrily. "He could never love me. I'm such a fool."

Shaking her head she walked out her room adamant not to spill another tear for the sodding, arrogant, lying piece of shit.

Tomorrow she would return home, burn all gifts and pictures of said scum and go out with her friends. Maybe she could go shopping... Pansy always said shopping do her good when she had her blues. Hm... And she hadn't been to the movies in a long time. Now that she thought about it... Thomas Anderson down at the Obliviator Headquarters was a Muggle Born like herself and had expressed a slight interest every time they crossed paths. He even sent her Valentine chocolates last year, claiming it was just a friendly gesture. He was okay looking with dirty blonde hair and a pair of mesmerizing green-blue eyes.

She mentally went through her to do list and found she did in fact had a reason to visit the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. A tebo was illegally imported last month and after escaping captivity it had wrecked havoc in Bristol. It took five special trained units of her department to capture the beast and three different Obliviator teams to deal with all the victims and eye witnesses. She still needed Thomas' team reports to formally close the case. With a satisfied smile -making plans always put her in a good mood- she flicked on the foyer's lights... And screamed bloody murder.

"MALFOY!"

Finding a phone book and locating Dr Richard Granger's address proved a piece of cake. He'd have a word with Granger about how easy it was for anyone with half a brain to track her down but now it was not the time to fume about her irresponsibility towards her own security.

True, blindly apparating into a Muggle neighbourhood was stupid but he had no idea where the closest apparition spot was and he had no time to waste in finding out. He needed to find Granger pronto. Each minute she spent alone cemented her belief they should not be together. He couldn't have that.

The Grangers' home was a modest two story house with a small square garden in the front and a porch with white railing. It was cute and homely. Perfect for a family.

His heart squeezed.

A family...

If tonight went well he might have a real family by this time next year. Breathing deeply to keep his haywire emotions in check he made a dash for the front door... Again he noticed disgruntled there were no wards. Anyone could waltz right in!

Really what was Granger thinking?

After thoroughly ravishing her he'd have a long chat about her reckless behaviour. She was a damn war heroine! She should know better the damn woman!

"_Alohomora." _He whispered the charm, smirking when the door opened with a soft _click._ "Tsk Granger. You are in trouble."

The small foyer was dark, the only source of light coming from the street lamps through the windows. He could see a table against one wall, a vase in the middle. There were no flowers in it. He couldn't be sure but he was willing to bet a thin coating of dust was covering it. Obviously Granger didn't visit much.

Why would she after all? Her parents were happily living in Australia and she had her own apartment close to Diagon Alley.

So focused was he in his thoughts he failed to hear a door opening and closing on the floor above and the soft foot steps coming closer.

He blinked when the lights clicked open and jumped in fright when a scream pierced his eardrums.

"MALFOY!"

He swung around.

Hermione was standing at the top of the stairs, clad in ridiculous baggy nightclothes that made her look adorable, her hair looking like she had been electrocuted. Her face... Merlin her face.

It was blotchy, her eyes red and puffy from what he assumed was crying. Her lips were trembling as she regarded him with suspicion and a touch of fear.

His heart clenched.

He had done this. He had made her suffer and cry like this.

Sweet Salazar he should let Weasley punch the daylights out of him first chance he get.

And then he should go to the Manor and punched his bastard of a father. His schemes had caused so much pain. If he had not be adamant to attend tonight's Ball then he may as well never learn the truth behind Granger's reasons for dumping him.

And it was all Lucius' fault.

The slimy git thought he could trap Draco. Ah thank goodness Daphne had learnt of the machinations between her and his parents and warned him and Astoria in time. He would have never forgiven his parents if they had achieved in their plans for him.

"Granger. You look like shit." He bluntly said.

Hermione's eyes widen at the insult and heat rose to her cheeks.

"Is that why you are here? To insult me?" She demanded walking down the stairs. "Have you nothing better to do than track me down -how did you find me anyway? - and mock me some more?"

"No." He snapped. Merlin the woman was infuriating. "We need to talk-

"Talk? We have _nothing _to talk about. I told you not to contact me again! What's so hard to understand? Maybe you missed the subtle meaning. I-don't-want-to-see-you-again. Got that Malfoy?" She sneered as she came to stand in front of the towering, scowling blond. Her finger poked him in the chest -he was not wearing his jacket she noticed- and she looked at his flashing eyes. "I want you out of this house this instant or else I'll call the Aurors!"

"Go ahead," he smirked grabbing her finger. Her lips pressed together to avoid the small whimper of pain when he wretched it away from his chest. "Potter already knows I'm here. Weasley told me where and how to find you. Great friends you have there Granger." He couldn't help but add with his usual derisive tone. No need for her to know he meant it.

"Better than any friend you'll have in your life!" She shoved him inwardly seething. Ron and Harry were going to pay dearly. Harry would possibly get away with minor damage; he did have a kid on the way after all. Ron though. Oh the ginger prick was going to wish he had never been borne!

"No need to kill them Granger. I was going to find you with or without their help." He said amused. Her lovely brown eyes had turned dark in her anger and he could practically hearher mind plotting her friends' demise for their betrayal.

"Stop that." She growled and he lifted an inquiring eyebrow. "Stop acting like you know me!"

"But I do Granger." He softly murmured and reached a hand to cup her jaw. He felt remorse when he saw her cringe at his movement eyes weary. "I know you better than you think."

"If you do," she started tremulously, hating herself for sounding so vulnerable, "then you know I don't want to see you right now. Or ever. I meant what I said earlier Draco. It's over; whatever we had, it's done."

"No, don't say that." He whispered taking a daring step closer. Her scent reached his nostrils and he breathed deeply. How he had missed that.

"Don't say what Draco?" She sighed tiredly. "We've been over for three weeks now. That is if what we had could be considered a relationship-

"Stop! Stop it!" He snarled with a harsh glare. "Stop turning what we had into something meaningless and lewd. We love each other-

"Don't go there." She said gritting her teeth. "Don't you dare bring that up!"

"Why not? It's the truth!" He shouted bursting.

"No it's not!" She yelled right back at him, her hands balled into fists at her sides, her petite frame shaking. "_I_ loved you, me! You never loved me! All you did was lie and hid me in the shadows! You were ashamed of us, of _me_! I was only good for a casual shag, never for more!"

"You are wrong," he calmed himself down forcibly. "You know you are wrong. I've loved you from the moment I first made love to you. I was a fucking coward I know. I was scared out of my wits of what my parents, your friends and the world would say if we went public, but I never, NEVER, stopped loving you. You may want to delude yourself into thinking that but deep down you know the truth. You've seen it in my eyes every time we made love. Every time I kissed you and held you close. You know it Granger!"

Hermione turned her head away, refusing to let herself believe him. Draco felt his heart give a painful lurch. He was loosing her... She didn't believe him. _He was loosing her!_

"Listen to me," he grabbed her upper arms tightly, lightly shaking her to force her attention back to him. "Listen Granger! I lied yes-" she scoffed and he shook her again to silence her, "but never, ever doubt I loved -no _love _you. I did then and I do now. I love you. I'll always love you no matter what. You are the only woman I've ever felt like I feel about you. When you are hurt, I want to kill anyone who dared hurt you. When you cry all I want is to see you smile again. When you are not with me-" he closed his eyes as if in pain and took in a shuddering breathe, "when you are not with me, I can't breathe. When I think... When I think I might loose you I want to die. I love you Granger. How can you not see that? Don't you know me at all!?"

He was desperate he knew it. But the stubborn woman was pushing him away!

"Why should I believe you now?" Came a meek whisper. Hermione's eyes were watery as she stared at him with hurt written all over her face. "After everything you've done? You lied to me Draco! Not once but constantly! You made me feel used and dirty! All the time we were together you were planning on marrying someone else! Or have you forgotten Astoria? How can you come here and say all these things, rekindle my hopes when you have a fiancéDraco!? A fiancé! How can you ask me to believe you when you shoved your betrayal quite literally in my face earlier? How can you ask me that?"

"Granger-

"NO! I heard enough!" She was crying now and made no move to hide it. "I won't be your mistress if that's your reason for coming here! Merlin Draco you claim to know me and you actually believe I'd agree to that?"

"No! Let me explain woman-

"Explain what? There's nothing to explain! You are getting married! To another woman! And here you are proclaiming your undying love for me! How stupid do you think I am? Really Draco! Get out of my house, out of my_ life_! I don't want to see you ever again do you hear me? GET OU-

"I LIED!" He screamed throwing his hands up, eyes wild and face pale. "I lied okay? Astoria is not my fiancé; she's not even my girlfriend! Yes my parents and her parents wished us to get married but we both disagreed! She's in love with a Muggle she met in Paris and they plan to elope. I never agreed to marry her, it was all a scheme. Everything... To make you jealous... A way to make you realise you still have feelings for me... And maybe win you back."

Hermione's mouth was very unattractively hanging open she was sure. Her tired brain was trying to process the words coming out Draco's mouth but it was difficult. Because he wasn't making any sense!

"What?" She repeated her thoughts, astonishment, bewilderment and a faint hint of hope coloured the one word.

Draco latched onto that hope he detected and closed his eyes. Baring one's soul and most embarrassing secrets was difficult for a normal person. For someone like Draco it was a Herculean task.

"You were right. Our parents prepared a marriage contract for me and Astoria. Mr Marvick is not only the Parkinsons' lawyer; he's a close family friend too. He let it slip to Pansy and you know her, she couldn't help herself. She came the same day to interrogate me about my plans and congratulate me for my coming nuptials. Daphne was a class and house mate and she's dating Blaise so we are very close knitted and Tori was like our group's baby when we were still at school. As you know already we are all close friends. I contacted her the same day and we agreed to meet. Being under Slughorn's apprenticeship she has very limited free time and the only day she could meet me was at my parents' anniversary. I wasn't lying when I told you my mother wished it to be a very private affair. The woman kicked out the elves for Merlin's sake! But seeing as she wished me to marry Astoria she had no qualms allowing me out the house."

He opened his eyes and focused on a spot above Hermione's bushy head.

"You probably not know this but La Rose belongs to Mr Greengrass. Getting a private table there was easier than going into any other establishment. Astoria was shocked when I told her of the contract. Thank God of the privacy charms! The girl actually started crying! Worse day of my life."

A giggle escaped her and he felt his heart flutter in excitement. Knowing he needed to tell her everything if he hoped for a fresh start he swallowed and continued.

"Apparently Tori met a handsome French Muggle last summer and was planning to marry him. Her sister knew about it. Problem was the contract was binding. The moment we signed it we were chained for at least a period of ten years. A fidelity stipulation would stop us from seeking other partners so we would have an heir produced as soon as possible. Seeing as neither Tori nor I wished to marry, we decided the best course of action was unfortunately the truth."

He locked eyes with her. Big brown orbs were filled with such a deep longing he felt it to his bones.

"You had already broken up with me but it just didn't feel right to go through with it out of spite. I told them I was in love with another witch, a Muggle Born at that but she had left me. My father raged about it as was expected and demanded I signed because 'the mudblood was out of the way'. But I couldn't. The thought of you finding out... No."

He gently cupped her cheek, his thumb coming to rest on her bottom lip, eyes transfixed on the pink flesh.

"I'm pretty sure they know it's you. I mean it's not like I know so many Muggle Born witches right?" He laughed softly, taking a cautious step, bringing his body just a hair's breathe away from hers.

"What about the jeweller's shop?" She asked; her eyelids slid shut when his thumb started rubbing her lip.

"You never miss anything do you?" He whispered as he circled her waist and pulled her to him, moulding her curvy little body to his hard one. His breathing had become harsh pants.

"Draco." Small hands rested on his chest and fisted his dark shirt. He lowered his mouth to her forehead.

"Astoria was pretty excited when she found out I was seeing you. The girl has you idolised you know. And when I told her my plans... Well she insisted she wanted to help."

"What plans?" Hermione's voice was low but her eyes shone with surprised yet guarded happiness.

"See Granger..." He nuzzled her neck, lips trailing the sensitive skin as he breathed her in. "I was never embarrassed of you. I thought you would be of me."

"What?"

"Shush. Let me finish." He bit her skin and she gasped in delight. "I was in the wrong side during the war. And you are a renowned heroine. Can you imagine the scandal if it became known you and I were doing the horizontal tango?"

"Draco-

"Kidding kidding! But it's true. People would go berserk and start saying crap. Now I didn't care much for my reputation, it was still trash thanks to daddy dearest but yours love was spotless. I didn't wish you to have to deal with the bullshit I have to in daily basis. Astoria though beat sense into me. Literally. The woman can punch. No where like you gorgeous but she has a mean right hook. It helped me realise I only cared about what you thought and wanted so I decided to go through with my deepest wish. Of course then you told me I wasn't good enough and all my fears were confirmed."

The pain in his voice made her sharply look up.

"Oh my god I'm sorry! I didn't mean that-

"I know," he hugged her closer, smiling relieved. "I know love. I guess misunderstandings and miscommunication are the main problems in our relationship wouldn't you say?"

"You don't say," she dryly agreed, tilting her head up to stare at his calm, serene face. God he was so beautiful.

"I do." He chuckled and brought his face closer to hers, the hand on her back sneaking under her baggy pyjama. "We may want to work on that. Unless... Unless you don't want to be with me still."

Hermione pulled back to look at him darkly.

"I spent three miserable weeks thinking you used me Draco. There was no day that I didn't miss you and hoped everything was just a nightmare. And now that I found out we were both miserable because of our thickheadedness you think I'm willing to let you go again? Now shut up and kiss me you tosser!"

"With pleasure." He growled and attacked her mouth.

It was a kiss full of passion and love but unlike their kisses from earlier it lacked the anger and jealously. It was a kiss of love not lust. He held her as if afraid she might disappear on him if he didn't hold her tight enough. She ran her hands through his silken hair reacquainting herself with the texture and his taste as she took the initiate to deepen the kiss, tracing his seam with the tip of her tongue.

He groaned pathetically and opened his mouth.

God she tasted even better than before.

After what felt like hours they managed to pull away. Hermione's head rested on his chiselled chest, a smile of true bliss on her face as her fingers traced patterns on his lower back.

Draco buried his nose in her hair.

"Marry me."

She froze.

Draco tilted his head to catch a glimpse of her face.

Noticing she was once again speechless he couldn't help but smirk.

"Speechless again Granger? Two times in one night! That must be a record!"

"Shut up you git!" She annoyingly huffed. "I think I misheard you. I thought you said-

"Marry me." He repeated eyes soft. She pulled back.

"What!?"

"You heard me. I asked you to marry me. I wanted to ask you for some time now. Astoria was the one who finally convinced me to go through with it and the one who proposed the little scheme tonight."

"What scheme?"

"Oh Granger you had a little too much wine tonight huh?"

"Shut up and tell me!"

"The fiancé scheme! As I told you Astoria is in love with someone else and I'm very obviously in love with you you infuriating woman! She told me the best plan was to make you jealous and so we decided to pretend she was my fiancé."

Hermione was silent.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes." His answer came immediately; he didn't have to think it. He knew what she was asking. Did he mean the proposal? Did he really want to marry her? Her? Hermione Granger, bookworm extraordinaire? Without conscious thought Draco fell to his knees and retrieved a small black velvet box from his pants pocket. He presented it to her and opened it with tremendous care. Inside rested the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. It was old but still in perfect condition. Goblin made if she had to wager a guess. The thin platinum band held an oval shaped emerald in place. "I love you. I want you like I've never wanted another woman in my life. I have dreams of our children -they have my hair and your eyes, my wits and your smarts. They are truly formidable!-, of our life together. I see you and I see my future. The thought of loosing you drives me crazy. Seeing men eyeing you enrages me beyond reason. So please for the sake of my sanity, please say yes. I want to marry you. I want everyone to know you are mine and only mine. I want to have the right to break that idiot Anderson's nose for giving you those fucking cookies. Marry me Granger."

Hermione stared at the love of her life. She was a logical person. Never taking a decision without making a pros\cons list and weighting all possible repercussions. Her analytical mind screamed at her she needed to think for such an important decision but her mother's words rung in her ears.

_Love is not something you can break down to pieces and analyse. It happens when it happens and you can do nothing about it. When you are in love you only have to close your eyes, listen to your heart and it will tell you what to do._

And her heart had made her decision.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He asked thrilled, a breath-taking smile stealing his features.

"Yes, yes YES!" She yelled and jumped him. They tumbled to the floor but neither cared as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

They got married six months later, at a chapel in Paris. Their only guests were their friends and families; Harry and Ron had erect powerful wards that held the reporters outside. The news of the Malfoy-Granger wedding made headlines for three months.

Their relationship was a roller-coaster, they had their fights and they made up.

His parents never really softened towards her but after Scorpius Draco and Aurelia Jean Malfoy were borne a year later, Narcissa made a truce with her daughter in law. Her joy at having not one but two grandchildren erased all past hard feelings she had for the Gryffindor.

Lucius resisted harder but when little Hyperion Lucius Malfoy arrived five year later he couldn't help but succumb to the baby's charms. He was a spitting image of his father after all.

Richard and Jean returned to England to be in their grand children's lives.

Neither Hermione nor Draco were prepared for her fourth pregnancy. Hyperion had just turn three and Hermione was busy reforming outdated and prejudiced laws as the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Draco had quit his old job -the only reason he had taken it was to be near Hermione after all- and took over the family businesses after his father retired.

But no matter how unprepared they were Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy was a bless.

Cassie's birth though was very difficult. It almost killed Hermione and the healers warned her against another one.

Draco was horrified when years later Aurelia announced she was dating James Sirius Potter, a feeling he shared with Harry himself.

Ron regretted his premature bliss at their misfortune when Scorpius asked for his daughter's Rose hand in marriage a year later.

Hermione enjoyed rubbing it in his face that he was officially related to both the Weasley and Potter clan.

They had a happy life with their ups and downs like all normal couples but in the end all that mattered was that they loved each other.

And that was that.

**Fin.**

**A/N: **I'm not sure I managed to keep the characters in character, I truly did my best to write them as I expected they would react in these situations based on the books and films and my own interpretation of them. It's been six years since the Last Battle so I figured they wouldn't still be the same.

They grew, matured. People change as they get older.

This is probably the hardest story I've ever written. I must have changed my mind about the rating, the plot, and the interactions about fifty times before I settle in this.

And this version underwent extensive editing, many scenes were dropped or altered and many characters got their scenes cut like Cormac. He's the one character I planned to use extensively and changed my mind half way through, deleting another 3000 words and rewriting his part to fit a smaller, but significant role.

I'm still not sure about the smut.

Sexual scenes are not really my thing, and I always feel insecure and embarrassed when I write them so I don't know if it's any good. I do read MA rated stories but when it comes to write them... Not easy. That was the main reason I decided to go for the MA rating. I needed to develop my skills and that was just the perfect prompt for it.

Hope I did well and I managed to do the prompt justice.

Oh and I hope you aren't too upset about the slap!

I know you didn't want any violence but I didn't think that qualifies. Draco deserved it and it's not the first time she did something like it, so I hope its okay with you!

The sites that helped me in this are HP wiki, HP Wikipedia and of course Pottermore. Many of the facts written in this fiction were directly taken from Pottermore so it's pure canon! Saying that I don't mean the whole story of course. It's a Dramione so by default an AU. But the facts used like the first Lucius courting Queen Elizabeth are canon.

Also nowhere in Half Blood Prince and Deathly Hallows says Draco has indeed the Dark Mark. Oh Harry has his suspicions but that's what they are; suspicions never actually proven. Fenrir Greyback was a Death Eater as well but had no Dark Mark. In the novels it has a very reasonable excuse, him not deemed worthy enough to carry the Dark Lord's mark but it still remains that some of the Death Eaters possibly weren't marked. So let's say for the sake of this fic Draco wasn't actually marked.

Until you can give me proof that he did had the mark -JK Rowing have to confirm it herself- please don't comment on it.

**Tebo**

A magical creature from the HP world.

**Hair colour:** Ashen

**Native range:** Congo, Zaire

**Ministry of Magic Classification:** XXXX (very dangerous)

**Species information:** The Tebo is an ash-coloured warthog. It is found in the African countries of Congo and Zaire. The Tebo is very dangerous and can make itself invisible, rendering it virtually impossible to capture or evade. Tebo hide is strong as it is used by wizards and witches to make protective shields and clothing.


End file.
